Moonlit Lullaby
by Kirachi
Summary: A "What if" story. If Alice & Uncas had not died atop the cliffs what would have happened? Update! I will be adding an alt ending, please read chapter 12 for details.
1. Opening

**Moonlit Lullaby**

**I do not own Last of the Mohicans and this is purely a fan fiction, no profit so don't sue!**

_**This story covers the pondering of what if Alice & Uncas had not died upon that cliff edge. I have no idea where I am taking this yet but please do let me know your feelings and any advice or ideas of where you would like it go.**_

Alice looked out across the sea, back towards the land. Her eyes welled with tears and she cursed herself for the feelings she still held so dear to her heart, the feelings that now seemed to scorch into her soul and make her want to cry out in raw anguish and pain.

If only she'd been stronger, not so stubborn and not such an English gentlewoman until the very end.

The man standing by her side placed a warm hand upon her shoulder and she shivered in surprise at his touch, but her eyes remained fixed upon the retreating shore line.

"We are away, it is over" he whispered comfortingly and Alice let a weak and meaningless smile appear on her lips.

"Away" she whispered back in echo.

The man brushed a stray hair from her cheek "I'll prepare the cabin" he walked away, the beads in his hair making the familiar clicking noise, leaving her on deck and alone.

Pulling the blue woollen cloak further around her to block out the chill sea air she walked towards the railings of the ship being careful to steady herself as it bobbed on the choppy waters.

She strained her eyes and with some effort was able to make out the figure on the shoreline, now just a distant shadow. She could see his proud stance even at this distance and tears began to trickle down her cheeks until she was openly weeping.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

As the shoreline became no more than a line and she could no longer make out the shapes her thoughts began to drift, back to that fateful day, the day that could have claimed her life, the day that had most certainly changed it… for better or for worse.

_**Quite a short first chapter but the second chapter is nearly complete.**_

_**I wanted to leave this opening very open as to what happened to Alice, is Uncas the man beside her on the ship or is he the figure on shore….I have no idea yet but those two characters felt right.**_


	2. The Cliffs

**The Cliffs**

Magua's hand now enclosed her wrist; he pulled her after him as if she were nothing but baggage. Up and up they climbed, following the narrow path. Five warriors now walked in front of them, guiding the way.

Alice looked at the man leading her and wondered what his plan for her was, she wished she had the courage to twist away from him, to run, but all her mind and body wanted to do was to be led, and she was too tired and too broken.

She studied his scarred face for a moment, his jaw set forward in a determined jut, his eyes narrow and gleaming full of hatred, he did his best to avoid eye contact with the young girl by his side. She thought he would have looked noble if it hadn't been for the air of unease that seemed to surround him.

She looked away and ahead towards the other Huron warriors walking in front of them and a feeling began to spread through her, this would be her last day on this earth, tomorrow they would kill her, she couldn't be sure how she knew this but she did. She was thankful that it would most likely be quick, a knife across the throat was the best she could hope for.

She felt the braid in her hair gently touching her face with every step she took and she wondered about the young warrior, Uncas, that had braided her hair so tenderly, she remembered her rash behaviour, the night they had made love under the waterfall, clinging desperately to each other as though through their entwining bodies all other threat and cruelty could be blocked out, how she'd then pushed him away, ashamed of her actions and wild with fear of what awaited her beyond that night in the hands of the Hurons that hunted them.

She sighed and looked down at her feet as they covered the dusty rock path, her shoes in near tatters, they wouldn't last another mile and the sharp rock poked through the worn holes scraching the tender soles of her feet...Cora had picked these shoes for her. Her sister's face swam in her mind's eye, the last look Cora had given her as she was roughly dragged towards a burning pyre by two Huron braves, the look had been of complete terror and now Alice feared her sister's fate had been sealed among the dry burning wood within the Huron village that lay a few miles behind her.

She wanted to cry out, to yell or scream, to run back to where she had last seen her sister alive, to be certain...but her inner protests were in vain she could do nothing, all that was left of her family, dead or no, was back in that accursed village. Duncan too, the brave and stubborn English solider, the man her sister had been promised to, the boy she had played with as a child in England, where he'd always insisted everything he said was right, this trait had followed him dutifully into adulthood…she doubted she would ever see his stern but kind face again.

Suddenly from up ahead came a cry and two gun shots cracked the silence breaking Alice's thoughts and bringing her abruptly back to the reality she now found herself in. Magua stopped and looked ahead; pulling Alice to a halt with him. Alice followed his eye line and saw the figure of Uncas barrelling towards them, musket in hand, his black hair streaming behind him and his face set in a stoic expression.

One of the men in front of her brought his musket up and fired in his direction, Alice gasped but the shot was badly aimed and hit the wall in front of Uncas.

The warrior who had fired the gun started forward and, bringing his tomahawk out, leapt at Uncas bringing his weapon down. The blow caught Uncas' elbow and he dropped his musket to the ground. Before the Huron warrior had another chance to strike, Uncas had his tomahawk in hand and brought it forcefully down upon the warrior's head. The warrior stumbled backwards and fell from the edge of the plateau. Another warrior ran out to meet him, and Uncas dispatched him in the same way. Magua removed his hand from Alice's wrist, pushing her roughly backwards to another Huron who gripped her wrist tightly.

Alice's heart seemed to pound in her chest at the sight of Uncas, and a warmth spread through her. She knew she was safe, she had seen him fight and he was brave and fierce, he would defeat this man and take her to safety.

She started forward towards him but the Huron holding her held her wrist tightly and easily pulled her back.

Magua calmly walked towards Uncas, pulling a knife and his tomahawk from his belt. They circled each other for a moment, taking in each other then Uncas lunged towards him, swinging his tomahawk towards Magua once, twice, three times, each one Magua dodged easily.

Then Magua struck, his silver knife flashed in the sun and sliced deeply into Uncas' shoulder and chest. The blood flowed freely and Uncas staggered backwards. For a moment his expression betrayed him, it showed he was shocked he had been struck; he had not expected the other man to be so skilled.

Magua let a smirk form at the corner of his mouth.

Uncas regained himself and lunged once again at Magua, again Magua dodged and plunged his knife into Uncas' gut. Uncas grunted in pain and stumbled backwards, his back connecting with the rock face.

His hand went to the wound. He looked down and removed his hand, blood gushed from it, his hand covered in his own blood. He furrowed his brow in confusion at the red liquid.

Alice gasped her breath quickening. _"This isn't happening,"_ her mind screamed, _"after everything… it isn't happening."_

Slowly he raised his head and found her eyes with his, he stared into her for what seemed like an eternity, but still not long enough. Her breaths came in sorrowful gasps as she looked back at him. His dark and beautiful eyes seemingly voicing what he could not… he was beaten. It was done, but it had been for her… no regrets.

Alice let a soft sob escape her, his eyes so expressive, she never wanted to see them dull or for them to never look at her again, she couldn't bear the thought.

Uncas broke the gaze, determation set in his jaw line.

He lunged once more at Magua, pushing his hand hard against the older man's chest with the little strength he still possessed, so that he forced Magua backwards. Uncas went on the attack again but Magua caught him off guard and he fell to the floor, together the two men rolled towards the cliff edge, each trying to gain the upper hand.

Finally Magua plunged his knife into Uncas' shoulder and pushed himself from the ground as Uncas tried to regain his senses.

Alice let out another sob and pulled her arm free from the man who held her. Knowing it was over; she turned her face away from the scene before her, wishing it away, then, knowing she had no choice she looked back. Uncas had regained his feet, his arm hung useless by his side, the blood pouring from the fresh wound.

Uncas raised his tomahawk, the effort almost too much for him. Alice gazed at him tears forming at the corners of her eyes, how beautiful he looked to her at this moment, a moment that was the beginning of the path of death.

Alice's breaths came in short gasps, Magua struck again, stabbing Uncas deeply in his side. Uncas cried out in pain and his body twisted, the tomahawk falling from his grasp, any strength he had gone as the red liquid gushed from his fresh wound. Alice involuntarily reached her hand out to him at his cry then brought it back clenched to her breast.

Magua caught Uncas by the arm and spun him around to face the edge of the cliff, pulling his head up so his neck was fully exposed. Uncas' breaths came in rasps as he became aware of his fate, the dagger flashed menacingly at the corner of his sight and soon it would bite into the soft and exposed flesh of his neck ripping it open and allowing his life blood to pour from him. He willed his hands to move, to reach up and stop the man about to kill him but found he could no more lift his arm than he could have moved a mountain.

"_Father" _he closed his eyes as the thought swam in his head "_Forgive me_" He awaited the strike knowing that his weakness would also mean the death of the woman he loved, the woman standing only feet away from him, within his reach and yet he had not been able to save her.

A shout echoed around the rock walls, and Magua's attention was drawn to the path leading back down towards the village.

A figure closed in upon them with rapid speed, shouting the same words over and over "A,YAGH,KEE!!!" "A,YAGH,KEE!!!"

The man's face was lined and his best years well behind him but his strength shone through and he meant for the leader, Magua, to fight him and leave the boy lying helpless within his arms, to fight him instead of killing his son.

Magua shoved the limp body of Uncas to the ground and turned, a snarl curling his lip as the older man ran towards him.

The Huron holding Alice shoved her roughly down towards the ground were she huddled herself as small as she could, fear coursing through her.

The other warriors along the path soon met their deaths as violent and unrelenting blows rained down upon them from Chingachgook's weapon, a deadly wooden war club that he wielded with ease. It took him mere minutes before all the Huron apart from Magua lay dead or dying.

Magua's expression betrayed him, fear shone clearly in his eyes at the figure before him, his eyes darted about him at a way out of this battle he could not win, he was not afraid of death, life held nothing for him, but he would have his revenge upon the Englishman that had been the cause of all his suffering before he met his end.

His eyes settled on Alice, sat clutching her knees to her breast and hiding her head within her skirts. He moved quickly and before Chingachgook could take another step towards him he had the girl in his grasp and pulled her roughly towards him, wrapping his arm around her chest to restrain her struggles.

Alice let out a cry as he brought the glinting blade to her throat and slowly began to drag her backwards away from Chingachgook.

"Back" Magua snarled "Monroe child is mine; I will wipe all his seed from this earth"

Alice closed her eyes and pressed her lips tightly together, searching desperately for the words to any prayer that may help her in her time of need but all she could focus on was the cold steel of the blade inches away from her.

Suddenly Hawkeye appeared behind his father Chingachgook with Cora by his side, her breaths came in short gasps from the effort of running. "Alice" she cried.

Alice slowly opened her eyes at the sound of her sister's voice and her eyes met Cora's. Despite the situation Alice couldn't help but smile at her sister, she was alive, Cora was alive and all may yet be well. Cora returned her sister a feeble smile and grasped at Hawkeye's arm for comfort. Hawkeye motioned for Cora to be still.

Magua let out a cry of anger at the sight of Cora and again he tugged Alice backwards.

Hawkeye stepped forward his hands out in front of him in a gesture of peace "It is over, you can not have your revenge" he said gesturing to Cora "It has no point anymore" he shook his head at this last word.

Magua again cried out in anguish his face twisting into pure hatred.

"Maybe you speak the truth white man" he spat back at Hawkeye "but I will have her" His grip on Alice tightened and she felt the knife bite into her flesh as his hands trembled with anger. She closed her eyes and tried to let her mind wander to a better place, she remembered herself as a child, small and fragile and fussed endlessly over by her father and older sister. Cora making her drink foul tasting medicine every time she came down with a small head cold, never leaving her side, ever the protector.

The cold winters in London, in their large house, sitting by the blazing fire as their father read aloud stories of adventures and new lands.

Cora endlessly teasing the young serving maids by hiding cloths or tipping small amounts of dirt from the potted plants upon the floor, then running, dragging Alice along with her, and hiding to see the reaction it caused.

Magua let out a maniacal laugh bringing Alice abruptly back to the present, she felt the knife slice into her arm, the side of her jaw line and whimpered at the pain, tears falling helplessly down her cheeks as she felt the warm blood begin to seep out. He roughly pushed his fingers along the cuts until his fingers dripped with her blood, and then he smeared it in lines across his face crying out into the darkening sky.

Alice's eyes became wide as she realized the man that held her had no sanity left and her fear of dying was over shadowed by the fear of being tortured, to not die quickly but to live in moments of seemingly endless agony.

A muffled cry escaped her lips and she looked towards Cora, grasping for some comfort within her sister's eyes.

Suddenly Magua became still, his body stiffening and he grunted a strange kind of sigh, his grip loosening upon Alice, but that moment was long enough for Alice's senses to tell her to run and she did just that, pushing his arm from her chest. Alice screamed as pain seared into her scalp and she was jarred backwards, Magua's hand clamped into her long blond hair.

She fell into a crumpled heap at his feet and began to try to pull herself from his grasp, Magua stared down at her, his expression strange and unreadable…too calm. Alice looked up at him and in anger and pain she screamed at him to let her go pulling at her hair feverishly, the will to fight and live becoming strong within her.

Still his gaze did not falter, he stared down at the young girl before him and slowly he opened his mouth as if to speak and a spurt of red sprayed from his lips, splattering Alice.

She gazed up at him in confusion and then her gaze was drawn to the ground a few feet away, Uncas lay sprawled upon the rock floor, his breaths coming rapidly and labored his head lifted a little towards Magua, Alice followed his gaze and saw the tomahawk lying on the ground below Magua, it's blade covered in blood and lumps of flesh, Alice looked up and saw the gaping wound it had made in Magua's side, the blood gushed from it like an unceasing river. Again Magua coughed up more blood and stumbled backwards his grip gone from Alice's hair, he turned around his hands held in an awkward position at chest height as if he were trying to do some strange dance, he turned again and looked at them with unseeing eyes, then he fell his weight carrying him back and over the edge of the cliff, down into the growing darkness that descended as the sun set upon the horizon.

_**Chapter two done, I think that's the fastest I've ever written.**_

_**Just a side note: **_**A,YAGH,KEE, the words that Chingachgook cries is an actual Huron word meaning "I go to war". My reasoning of using this is that Chingachgook would maybe have picked up quite a few phrases from different tribes on his travels and although he does not speak Huron he may know a few important words, like a battle cry...**

_**Hope you all enjoyed and hopefully chapter three will be up soon.**_


	3. Wunneet

**Wunneet**

Alice huddled herself closer to the fire, her face pale and smeared with her own blood. She shivered despite the warm summer night and the fire's glow.

Meat roasted on rough spits but the smell only made her stomach lunge. She glanced over at her sister who sat to her right, tending the meat.

Alice tried to make sense of the day that lay behind her, what had happened only hours ago but felt like it had all been an awful nightmare. Looking across the fire, the air shimmering slightly through the heat she saw Chingachgook, Hawkeye by his side, bent over the body of Uncas who moaned fervently in pain as the older man dressed his wounds and Hawkeye whispered words in his own language to comfort the young brave.

Her mind drifted back to what she remembered, the man, Magua, falling, Uncas had killed him with his last ounce of strength and then he had collapsed into a deep and un-waking sleep the blood running freely from his wounds. Chingachgook had run to him, babbling and crying words she didn't understand, cradling the young man's head in his arms and weeping, then regaining his senses and checking his son's wounds, binding them as best he could as Hawkeye ripped chunks from his own shirt, Cora ripping her skirts, to make bandages. All three had come to Uncas' side to help and Alice sat dumbstruck watching them, numbness seeming to take hold of her limbs, she just watched, knowing that part of her should rush to his side too, in thankfulness for her life, in the hopes that he wouldn't die but instead she stared at them until they were ready to move Uncas. Hawkeye hoisted him onto his broad shoulders, then Cora was by her side, pulling her to her feet and checking her sister's wounds, the wound on her jaw line throbbed and the side of her neck and bodice were stained with blood.

Cora ripped some of Alice's underskirt and held it tightly to the wound, Alice hissed through her teeth at the pain and it seemed to jolt her back into reality, the fogginess lifting from her eyes and she screamed pulling away from her sister, the full horror of what had happened taking over her, she fell to her knees with the effort, loud sobs racking her small frame and Cora's arm encircled her, pulling her close, whispering words of comfort and singing a song that Alice knew so well from her childhood

"O' my love so fair

I wander through this night

As fair as you O' my love

I sing for you

This moonlit lullaby"

Alice quieted as her sister sang; Cora wiped away her tears with her thumb, making hushing sounds and then knowing they must move she helped Alice to her feet supporting her around her shoulders.

Hawkeye looked back at them; he had walked some way in front by this time. Cora nodded at him and began to walk after him, Alice stumbling beside her and Chingachgook bringing up the rear.

They had walked only a few miles, the sweat had begun to pour from Hawkeye and Uncas moaned in his sleep, but finally they had made it far enough down the path so that the woodland spread in front of them.

Hawkeye turned back to Cora the effort showing in his face "We'll go in a little, rest, make a fire"

"Yes" Cora replied.

The sun had fully set and the walk through the woodland was difficult, but soon they came to a small clearing and Cora lowered Alice to the ground, busying herself with helping Hawkeye and Chingachgook making Uncas as comfortable as they could, then she and Hawkeye had gone to look for water, returning within an hour carrying all three water skins full of water and a small but plump rabbit. This brought her to the present situation she found herself in.

Cora looked over at her younger sister, white as any spirit her eyes gazing unseeingly into the fire.

Cora ripped a little more of her skirts that were now no more than rags and drenched the freshly torn material in water from one of the skins. Slowly she got to her feet and sat down next to Alice, placing a hand tenderly on her sister's shoulder. Alice flinched at the touch and moved to look at her sister, Cora smiled "I'm going to clean your wounds" she said holding the cloth up for her sister to see.

Alice said nothing but looked back at the fire. Cora tentatively dabbed at her sister's cheek wiping away the dried blood, unsure of how Alice would react, knowing her sister was in a state of shock. Then once her cheek was cleaned as best she could manage she started on the wound, Alice closed her eyes at the pain but did not move. The wound was clean but deep and needed stitches. She picked up some of the poultice that Chingachgook had made a while before for his son, although Chingachgook and Hawkeye both carried cat gut and needles all of the cat gut had been used on Uncas' wounds. Gently she pressed it into the wound, humming the Moonlit Lullaby to calm her sister should this upset her. After cleaning her neck she did the same for the cut on Alice's arm.

Hawkeye had said that the poultice would hold off infection until they reached the nearest village, which was about a day's walk from where they now sat.

With Alice's wounds cleaned, Cora placed a kiss upon her sister's forehead "It's over" she whispered "we are safe" and giving Alice a small smile she got back to her feet and attended to, the now, slightly charred Rabbit.

Once it was ready Cora made Alice eat a little, sitting beside her with the stern motherly look that Alice knew meant her sister would not back down until her requests were met.

The meat was good and tasted moist in her mouth, Alice couldn't seem to remember the last meal she'd eaten and the meat made her suddenly feel more hungry than she'd ever felt. Cora rationed her sister some more and watched her eat it all before stripping the rest of the meat into a large piece of rinsed cloth and offering it to Hawkeye and Chingachgook and finally herself. Uncas had not come back to his senses and seemed to be in a nightmarish half sleep; his father sang over him and looked gravely at Hawkeye.

Hawkeye lead Cora to sit by the fire, everything that could be done for Uncas he had done and now hope was all that was left.

Cora glanced back at where he lay "Will he be alright" she asked in a half whisper.

"Mayhap" Hawkeye said his eyes saddened and his face weary. "My father and I have done all we can, the village is where we need to be"

Cora nodded sadly and Hawkeye squeezed her hand "We should be restin', we have a long walk tomorrow"

Cora moved over to Alice and helped her sister lie back on the leaf laden ground. She was glad of the warm breeze that rustled through the trees as the only blanket to be had was wrapped around Uncas.

Alice let her eyes close, listening to the soft murmurs of Cora and Hawkeye as they too rested themselves upon the ground; she let the sounds around her lull her into a strange kind of sleep, where all her dreams were of blackness and the shadows that lurked within it.

She awoke to being softly shaken by Cora. Alice pushed herself into a sitting position, feeling the pain in her stiff limbs and the throbbing from her wounds. She blinked her eyes in tiredness and at the bright sun hanging low in the sky; she guessed it was a little past dawn. Cora offered her some water and Alice drank greedily.

Again Hawkeye hoisted Uncas upon his shoulder and together the party set off further into the wood, Chingachgook this time leading the way and the two girls at the rear.

The walk labored them all as all were weary. Hawkeye had to stop every hour or so to rest but still their travel was free from any danger or hardship and by the setting of the sun the village was in clear view, a river running in front of it with a bridge made out of large logs leading the path to the many small wooden huts on the other side.

As they approached the bridge Chingachgook shouted out to the people within and in moments young braves were making there way across the bridge, acknowledging Chingachgook as an old friend and helping Hawkeye carry Uncas. They were led into the very heart of the village and Uncas was carried with Chingachgook walking beside the men that carried him towards a hut a little larger than the others.

Hawkeye turned to the two women "The women will help clean and dress you, these people are kind and good do not be afraid" he gave Cora a smile of reassurance and walked after his father.

Women soon surrounded them chattering away and smiling, some younger ones grinning in awe at Alice's hair. Cora squeezed Alice's hand and then let one woman lead her into a hut, another woman led Alice after her sister.

Inside the women gestured for the sisters to remove their soiled garments, which they did. An older woman took hold of Alice's arm and examined the wound there closely and then turning Alice's head to once side, examined the one on her jaw. Nodding she gestured to a younger woman and hurriedly talked to her, the younger woman left the hut.

Then Cora and Alice were wrapped in blankets and led down to the river bank, where the blankets were discarded and both women were helped to be scrubbed clean. One woman began to carefully pick out the poultice from Alice's wounds, Alice flailed backwards at the pain, a look of fear clouding her face but Cora was by her side in a moment and reassured her sister that it was good for the wounds and needed to be done.

Alice knew that she should have felt some amount of shame for her nakedness but her feelings still seemed numbed and so she felt nothing.

After they were both clean they were helped back onto the bank and wrapped in the warm blankets before being led back to the hut.

The younger woman had reappeared and held a small basket in her hands, inside was a bone needle and what looked to be a kind of cat gut. The older woman took the basket from her hands and quickly threaded the needle and began sewing the wound on Alice's arm and then the one on her face. The pain scorched through her and she clung fiercely to her sister's arm, whimpering and letting tears caused by the pain spill from her eyes. Once the woman had finished she pushed a herb into Alice's mouth and motioned for her to chew it. It tasted bitter but not unpleasant.

The women then helped Cora and Alice to dress in soft doe skin dresses and placed moccasins upon their feet. Food was brought, a kind of meat broth and some fresh, cool water for them to drink. Then placing a bone comb into Cora's hands the women left, chattering excitedly.

Cora breathed a long sigh and patted her sister on the arm "Shall we eat" Alice looked down at the broth and with her sister began to pick out bits of the meat, the meal tasted even more delicious to her than the rabbit the night before. Once they had eaten and drank their fill Cora began to try to comb through Alice's knotted hair, her hands finding the braid, she moved to untie it but Alice's hand enclosed it and she shook her head slowly at her sister. Cora nodded and teased out the rest of her hair instead, then started upon her own.

After this was done they sat in silence, Cora looking around the little hut, it appeared to be unused, a few blankets covered the floor but Cora had a feeling that they had been placed there for their benefit.

A rustle came from the doorway and the cloth covering the opening lifted and Hawkeye walked in. He smiled at Cora and she rushed to him, letting his arms encircle her, she let out a muffled sob and he kissed her on the forehead to comfort her.

She lifted her head and gazed into his face "It's over isn't it?" she asked smiling "We are safe now"

Hawkeye nodded and stroked a few stray strands of hair from her cheek; bent and kissed her full upon the lips then pulled her lovingly to him in an embrace.

"How is your sister?" he said finally gesturing to Alice.

Cora looked back at her sister "I think she is in deep shock" she said and then went to Alice's side placing a hand lovingly on her shoulder. Hawkeye nodded.

"And your brother?" Cora said.

Hawkeye pushed his hair back from his forehead "He has a fever, I knew it this morning. This night….we will know by…" he trailed off.

Cora knitted her brows in concern "It is bad?" she asked softly. Hawkeye nodded.

Hawkeye left the hut shortly after this, promising to see them the next day and whatever happened this night, they would plan their next move in the morning. If Uncas lived they would stay in the village and wait until he was well enough to travel, if not they would travel with one less the next week. The pain on Hawkeye's face at the prospect of losing his brother was heartbreaking and it was easy to see he did not wish to dwell long on the subject.

Both women soon lay down upon the blankets. Alice felt the weariness creep up on her slowly, the day's happenings a blur within her thoughts, the sound of distant pipe music seeped into the hut from outside and sleep took her easily.

Alice opened her eyes slowly and looked around her, she was back on the cliff, alone and cold, wearing nothing but her under dress and stays. She looked around and realized that the cliffs were surrounded by a deep and dense forest, all paths leading into impregnable trees. The wind whipped her hair around her and she narrowed her eyes against it…then she heard a murmuring, a voice calling her softly from beyond the trees, she knew the voice but at the same time she didn't know who it belonged to.

"Where!" she screamed into the wind "Where are you!" She ran towards the trees searching for a way through but knowing she'd find none, she bent onto her haunches and began to cry, wailing loudly like a child, rocking back on her heels slightly.

"What am I meant to do?" she choked through her tears. A large flash startled her and she fell clumsily to her side, a large fire grew rapidly to her left, through it she could see a body lying upon the ground, she squinted at it, and made out Uncas' form. She quickly got to her feet and ran towards the fire but it burned too hot and she could not pass through it.

"What do I do!" she screamed to the form but it didn't stir. She began to cry again, helplessness taking over her. Then she saw a shadowy figure appear by the side of Uncas, a form that looked like Magua but she knew it was not. Her scream pierced the air as the figure circled Uncas' body, she knew she had to pass through the fire somehow but she didn't know the way, so all she could do was scream…

Alice jolted from her makeshift bed panting, sweat covering her body, for a moment she believed herself to be still at the cliffs, but a quick look at her surroundings assured her that it had been a dream. She brought her knees to her chest and sighed suppressing a sob.

Once she had regained her senses she looked about her once more as if seeing the hut for the first time. Slowly she rose from the bed, pushing the dress down and being slightly annoyed with how short it was, she wished for her full skirts.

She walked towards the cloth covering the opening and lifted it, letting the clear night air freshen her skin. She looked up at the bright half moon surrounded by stars in the sky and wondered at them for a moment, and then she drew her attention back to the village she was now in. She could see no one but knew that they most likely had guards posted here and there. She walked out of the hut, the dream she had had spurring her on to see if he if he lived or not and if it had foretold the worst.

Quietly she made her way to the larger looking hut. Once outside the doorway she hesitated for a moment, unsure of whether she had done the right thing. Finally she pushed the heavily woven cloth aside and stepped inside. A small fire burned brightly in the centre and she made out the outlines of Chingachgook and Hawkeye lying on some blankets at the far side of the room, seemingly asleep. A movement caught her eye and she turned to see Uncas stirring a little within his sleep. Twisting her fingers slightly within her hands she walked forwards and knelt beside him. His brow was sweat covered and furrowed in a deep scowl, his lips slightly parted as he drew in shallow, panting breaths. She stared at him for a moment in the wonder that he lay here like this for her. She noticed the cloth and water lying beside her and wrung it out. Carefully she began to wipe the sweat away from his brow and cheeks; he stirred a little more and moaned softly.

Alice hushed him a little unsurely. Then without warning he sat bolt upright, his eyes flying open, unseeing and fearful. Alice shocked by his sudden movement fell backwards a little. He began to talk rapidly in his own language, his words too fast to make out even if she had been able to understand him, his eyes darted about the room but were unseeing Regaining herself she bent towards him and gently pushed him back down, his eyes seemed to focus for a moment and his eyes met hers. He relaxed back onto the blankets his eyes never leaving hers, then his voice grew soft and he spoke with seeming tenderness "Wunneet" he said clearly and smiled, "Wunneet" his hand found her cheek, Alice made to pull away at his touch but the feeling of his warm hand upon her skin stilled her and she placed her hand over his, smiling back at him. "Sleep" she whispered bringing his hand down to his side, his eyes glazed for a moment and the he grunted at the pain that washed over him once more.

"Hush now" Alice murmured and sweetly she began to sing Moonlit Lullaby, rubbing her fingers gently across the back of his hand as she sang. He quieted a little and seemed to fall back into sleep.

_**Third chapter complete, I hope everyone enjoyed. I'm writing this so fast I even doubt if anyone has read the first two yet!**_

"_**Wunneet" is a Mohican word (found this after researching the web for the right word I was looking for) and it means "It is good".**_

_**It doesn't quite make sense and that's what I wanted, Uncas is not all there but his words convey his happiness that Alice is before him.**_

_**And yes, Moonlit Lullaby was made up by me…I had no idea why I called the story Moonlit Lullaby until I knew that there should be a song that Alice had loved as a child and there you have it.**_


	4. Passing Days

**Passing Days**

Alice stayed by Uncas' side until the first light of dawn began to creep into the hut. She looked down at the man sleeping peacefully under her gaze. She touched his forehead lightly with her palm, this head was cool and she thought his fever had broken during the night.

His breaths were no longer shallow but soft, his lips parting every now and then as he sighed within his slumber. Alice pulled her eyes away from them, remembering those lips upon her own and scolded herself for having such a thought.

Chingachgook stirred slightly, rolling onto his side in his sleep. The movement brought Alice back to herself and looking around her as the light filtered in, banishing the cover of night she realized how inappropriate it was for her to be here, sat next to a man while he slept. She rose to her feet and with care to be as quiet as she could; she made her way out of the hut.

Hawkeye watched the young girl leave, his eyes watching the whole scene from when she had entered to when she left. He had been unable to sleep for the worry of his brother's life; his father would surely be displeased with him for being tired and useless later in the day. He pushed himself up with his hands and got to his feet and went to his brother's side. Gently he felt Uncas' forehead and felt the cool skin. He sighed in relief and lovingly touched his brother's cheek; he then went to wake his father, who would weep in gratitude to the Great Spirit for sparing his son's life.

The days passed quickly and life was pleasant and unhindered for Cora and Alice. Cora seemed to adapt quickly to the situation and had already picked up many words of the local language to the delight of some of the younger girls of the village who eagerly tried to teach her more each day. Cora took great joy in the seeming simplicity that the village lived in. She would sit outside the hut being taught to weave baskets or darn clothing. Hawkeye visited them regularly, whenever he could spare himself from Uncas' side. The happiness they found within each other was plain for all to see and marriage had been mentioned a few times between them.

Alice was the opposite of her sister in most things and this situation was no different. She had withdrawn greatly into herself, unsure how to deal with the people and culture around her, afraid of what she did not understand. She avoided venturing out into the village unless she had to and preferred to pass her time inside the comfort of the hut.

Cora grew more worried about her sister with each passing day. Alice had never been bold or extrovert but she had been a talkative girl in the right company, now Alice barely spoke even to her. Cora tried to calm her fears by telling herself that Alice just needed time to adjust, to overcome the trial she had been through, she comforted herself with these thoughts but she was unsure if she truly believed them.

Alice watched her sister work upon the basket, Cora's fingers worked quickly and though she had only started it that morning it was already half finished. Summer was in full bloom in the village, flowers swayed slightly in the breeze and the sun shone down warmly giving the air a sweet smell. Alice let her thoughts wander in the heat of the day. She had continued her nightly visits to see Uncas; he seemed to be gaining his strength each time she visited. He had not awakened while she had been with him since her first visit, but this she did not mind. She preferred him to sleep while she sang and the fact was she did not know how she would explain herself if he did.

She could not understand the reasoning for her visits to him, part of her thought it was in thankfulness and the other part…she did not wish to dwell on. She was comforted by the thought that they would soon move on, back to a town or city and everything would fit back into place again. But so far, Cora had made no mention of moving on and trying to find a British occupied town.

Alice fanned herself with a small basket. Cora looked over at her sister "Come outside Alice, the air is cooler"

Alice glanced up at her sister and shook her head in reply. Cora sighed "You are as stubborn as mother!" she smiled playfully hoping to raise a smile from Alice but Alice just looked back at her makeshift fan.

"Mother" she thought. She had not thought of her mother for such a long time. Cora knew her much more than Alice ever did, she had died when Alice was five years old. She remembered so little of her, she could not even see her face in her mind's eye but she remembered her sweet voice perfectly.

The one memory Alice did have of her was of being four or five years old. She and Cora had owned a beautiful toy, a wooden horse. It was lovingly painted with trees and birds, the colors vibrant and clean. It had wheels and a string attached around its neck so it could be pulled along. One day Alice had wanted to take the horse outside, insisting that it needed its daily fresh air and a drink by the pool but Cora had scolded her and told her that she couldn't because it would rain that day. Alice had ignored her older sister's warnings and taken it out anyway. It had indeed rained and some of the paint on the horses back had become smudged because of it. When Cora had discovered this she had lost her temper and called Alice a "Foolish girl" for ruining their toy and abruptly pushed her younger sister over causing Alice to cry.

Her mother had soon come to see what all the noise was about and after scolding Cora for pushing her over she had swept Alice up into her arms and sang to her until she had quietened. There were many songs her mother sang to her but Moonlit Lullaby had always been Alice's favourite and she remembered her mother singing this song perfectly.

Alice came out of her thoughts and shifted her position on the dusty ground causing the skirt of her dress to slide up her thigh a little, she quickly adjusted it. She watched her sister a little longer before breaking the silence between them.

"Cora" she said in a barely audible whisper. Her sister looked up from her work.

"I need to get some new clothing" Alice ventured.

Cora sighed "This again Alice?"

Alice looked at the ground. "I need them"

Alice saw Cora bristle for a moment then she relaxed resuming her work.

"You ask me this near' everyday, it's one of the only things you do talk to me over, why can't you be grateful for what you have?"

Alice played idly with the basket in her hands in embarrassment at her sister's harsh words.

Cora glanced at her. "Very well, I'll ask Hawkeye if we can afford something for you from a trader, I can fix your stays I think" she paused "If it helps you feel better."

Alice nodded; Cora had hoped for a smile, she couldn't remember the last time she had seen her sister smile.

Alice lay awake on her bed; she had been like this for what felt like hours. Tonight she had decided to not visit Uncas, it was getting too dangerous, she didn't want to be seen by anyone toing and froing from his hut. Finally after the hundredth time of shifting her position she sat up, her hand pushing back her hair from her forehead. She got to her feet slowly, made her way to the doorway and pushed the cloth aside, feeling the fresh air dance upon her skin.

Without quite realizing what she was doing she began to walk the familiar path to Uncas' hut. Once outside she cautiously looked inside to make sure all were asleep. She could see no movement and without hesitation she stepped inside. She knelt down by his side and looked down upon his sleeping form.

She studied him for a moment. His bare chest was half covered by a blanket; the blue lines of his tattoos visible. The wound on his shoulder was wrapped in white cotton bandages that gave a stark contrast to his tanned skin. His face was relaxed in sleep and his black lashes fluttered a little as he dreamed. He moved his head, so he was now facing her. A few strands of his long black hair fell over his lips, Alice watched as his breath stirred it slightly. She moved forward and gently began to move the hair back to its rightful place. Suddenly his hand was upon her wrist. She looked back at his face; his eyes were open, watching her…she pulled her hand back in fright at being discovered. Uncas watched her questioningly and pulled himself up into a sitting position. Alice stumbled to her feet and backed away a little. She had not expected this and it had caught her completely off guard.

Uncas smiled at her a little, the questioning look still in his eyes, he made a move to speak and then one of the others began to stir.

"Uncas" Hawkeye's voice.

Alice's eyes darted to the voice's direction, panic rose in her eyes for a moment and then she fled from the hut and back across the village, back to her own bed and safety. Once there she hid herself under the blankets, her heart hammering. Part of her felt foolish, she knew that this place she was in was completely different to her life in England, the customs were not the same and she suspected that it was not seen as such a scandal here, but she couldn't seem to shake the things she knew or thought she knew and therefore obeyed them still. She listened to her breathing until it became steady again and she vowed to herself that she would not visit him again.

Alice awoke upon the dusty, rocky ground. She got to her feet, dusting the dirt from her hands as she did. She was atop the cliffs once again. The wind howled fiercely around her and all was as she remembered it from her last dream, but the cliff was empty from all but a stone surrounded fireplace jutting out of the wall and a fire crackled in its place.

Feeling the chill of the air around her she tried to walk towards it but found her feet would not do her bidding. Slowly a dark mist began to descend near the fire, forming into the outline of a man becoming clearer each second until her father stood resting his arm upon the top of the fire surround. He looked exactly as Alice remembered, his red uniform perfectly pressed, his hair flecked with grey was freshly powdered and his face wore a stern kind of kindness that suited it so well.

"Papa!" she called a grin spreading across her features.

Her father turned and looked at her, he did not smile, he just stared at her with haunted eyes.

"Papa?" Alice questioned.

Her father slowly reached out his hand towards her, his mouth forming words she could not hear.

"What am I to do Papa?" Alice cried, her tears now flowing freely. Her father continued to talk soundlessly. "Tell me Papa?" Alice pleaded.

Her father abruptly stopped his face twisting into a shocked and confused expression, his hand reached to his side, slowly he pulled his hand away and looked at it, then a strange calm descended over his features and he raised his hand palm out for his daughter to see. His finger's dripped blood; Alice shook her head in horror.

"Papa" she breathed.

Blood began to run freely down his side colouring his red coat in a dark stain. Alice saw that his coat was ripped, the material hanging in ragged clumps, through it she could see the gaping wound beneath. Her eyes caught something glinting and she turned her gaze to it, a tomahawk lay on the ground, its blade stained red with her father's blood.

"No" Alice whispered. She stared back at her father a moment; his eyes had begun to brim with tears. He opened his mouth and a thin trickle of blood ran out from its corner, Alice made out the word he silently spoke…."Why"

Over three weeks had now passed since they first came to the village. Uncas sat up in his bed carefully carving a piece of wood. He could hear the sweet sound of birds singing coming from outside and wished to be free from his sick bed. His wounds were healing well and they caused him less pain each day. He thought it would take him a good few months to be fully healed and able to hunt but this thought did not trouble him too much.

His father had seemingly endless lectures for him, his fight with Magua had disturbed his father greatly and he talked over and over about choosing battles more carefully and ranted questions to him, why hadn't he waited? Did he know the full extent of what would have happened if his father had not followed him right away!

Uncas knew the answers to the question but he did not voice them. He hadn't waited because he was unsure of Magua's mind, he may have killed Alice on top of the cliff letting her body fall down to the forest floor many feet below or taken her down a path he could not track, he could not let that happen and that was the reason he did not wait…and the strange frightened girl stirred in him feelings he had not encountered before, he had mused at the waterfall that it was love between them, he had known it to be so at the cliffs, he would have died for her on that fateful day and he would not have regretted it.

If his wounds and father would have allowed him he would have been at Alice's side from the moment he came to himself, but he knew his father would disapprove of his choice, she was not an Indian woman after all, and he had thought it best to wait until he was well to deal with that situation. Sometimes his mind was clouded by the thought that Alice did not feel the same way. He had laid that worry to rest when she had come to see him night after night. He had kept his eyes closed not wanting her to be frightened away and enjoying the nearness of her, the small touches she gave him, moving his blanket or hair. She'd sing to him, her voice soft and uncertain but beautiful because it was hers.

Then the last night she had come to him, she'd awakened him with a touch upon his cheek, moving his hair. He had decided that the time had come for them to finally meet each other again. But she had reacted as if a frightened rabbit, taking flight at his brother's voice and she had not been to visit him since. He knew it was the frightened child inside her that kept her away from him but he knew in his heart that he could change that, that he could make her happy.

_**Another chapter done. **_

_**Chapter 5 will be up soon all being well, I seem to be thinking but nothing else but this story at the moment so hopefully that means there won't be too long a pause in my writing.**_

_**Really hope everyone's still enjoying it and more Alice & Uncas to come!**_


	5. The Woods

**The Woods**

Alice stirred the cooking pot as it bubbled over the fire. She looked into the pot to check on the meat, she caught her reflection in the water and pulled back, not wanting to see the healing wound upon her face. She tried to forget it was there, it seemed so huge and ugly to her. Cora assured her it would heal into a small thin scar, but Alice feared it would ruin her face.

Cora patted her on the shoulder "How is the dress?"

Alice nodded a weak smile upon her lips. "Yes, it fits quite well" she smoothed her skirts as if to affirm her point. Her dress was nothing grand but it was more what she was used to. It was made of a pale blue cotton, very simple but comfortable. She also had a new cotton shift and her stays were well fixed although they could not be laced as tight as before because of the damage they had endured.

She had heard Cora and Hawkeye talking early that day that some villagers had been offended by her refusal to wear the clothing given to her, but Hawkeye had managed to explain and smooth the situation over to some degree.

Cora began to dish out the stew into small wooden bowls. Alice took the bowl offered her and played with the contents. She had not felt easy since the dream of her father; her mind seemed to be unable to find the peace it needed since that night. She looked at her sister for a moment before speaking.

"Cora" her voice was a little cracked from lack of use. Cora looked up from her meal.

Alice met her sister's eyes for a moment before looking back to her bowl. "Father, should we not…" her voice trailed off as she tried to find the right words "remember him somehow" she finished finally.

These words had been difficult for Alice to voice. She had avoided the fact that her father no longer lived, that he had fallen at that fateful battle, hoping that if she did not think on it, it somehow made it not so. In fact she avoided thinking about anything after Albany, Cora had tried once or twice to bring up their father or Duncan but had been met with Alice's stony silence on the subject.

Alice preferred to think of things as she liked them to be, even though she knew it to be false. In her fantasy Duncan was still alive and well having made it to a nearby fort after escaping the Huron village and soon he would find them, bring them back to what they knew and all would fit into its place again. She knew it was a childish thing to think but it seemed to give her comfort. Her father she could not, no matter how had she wished she could, believe to still be alive, she knew it in her heart that he no longer lived and so she had blocked all thoughts of him from her mind, the dream she had, had a few nights ago bringing the matter to the front of her mind so she now no longer felt she could avoid it, her mind was constantly troubled by it.

She did not know the meaning of her dream, if it had been her father trying to tell her something or her mind, sick from the grief she had repressed finally breaking down the walls she had put up. This is why she had decided to broach the subject to Cora, in the hopes that laying his memory finally to rest her mind too would find peace.

"It's difficult Alice" her sister's voice interrupted her train of thought. "We can mourn and remember him together but we can not give him a burial or stone" Cora looked off into the distance for a moment deep in thought "But we can remember him together" she smiled sadly.

Alice's face clouded a moment "Will they have found him?" she whispered "other soldiers and given him the proper rites"

Cora flinched at the question, knowing full well that the likelihood was small. "I hope so" she said quietly.

Alice could see from her sister's face the real answer and a despairing anger took over her. Her father rotted in a field somewhere and it was the fault of this place, this America and the war that still raged around them. She longed for the safety of a British town, the longing growing stronger in her each day.

Finally she spoke again a prickle in her tone "Why are we still here?"

Cora's brow raised in surprise "Because we are safe and well cared for"

"Yes…" Alice fought to find the right words, anger clouding her thoughts for a moment. "But when will we return, it has near been a month, when will we go home?"

Cora caught her sister's eyes with hers "For now, this is home"

Alice stared back at Cora, her cheeks rising in color with the fury she felt at her sister's idle words.

"You know we don't belong here" Alice hissed.

Cora's eyes flashed and her hand swept quickly through the air connecting harshly with Alice's cheek. Alice dropped her bowl more in shock than pain and her hand flew to her sore reddening cheek.

Cora stared at her sister for a long time and finally after the stony silence between them was unbearable "You shame me" Cora spat "and yourself, you should be grateful we are still alive, that these people took us in, shelter us and feed us" she paused "that the man that nearly died saving your wretched life survived" she paused again rising to her feet "If you are so eager to leave then go!" her voice rose in anger with every word "Don't crawl back here when you can get no more than a mile without someone to hold your hand" she glared down at Alice. "Just get out of my sight" she hissed through gritted teeth and turned her back to her sister…

Alice felt tears prickling her eyes and without any further thought she quickly got to her feet and fled the hut, wanting to be as far away from the words Cora had spoken, which now pounded in her head, as she could. Once outside she looked about herself in desperation, she had no idea of what she should do now, he mind seeming to flit from one thought to another, never staying on one long enough for her to make sense of it.

Finally feeling she must act she turned and fled towards the woodland that outlined the village, the trees beckoning her with their cover, they would hide her, protect her…and so she ran.

Outside his hut enjoying his third day of being allowed outside, Uncas sat smoothing a small piece of wood with a stone, blowing on it every now and again to dispel any dust. He saw Alice burst from the doorway of her dwelling, her face was twisted in confusion and she turned here and there as if searching for the right path, her hair floating like a streak of light as she looked about her. Then she began to run towards the woodland, her bare feet barely making any sound.

Uncas placed the wooden object into a leather pouch on his belt. Then with help from a sturdy stick his brother had fashioned him he got to his feet and set after the young woman.

Alice sped blindly through the trees, her hands raised as a shield against the low branches. On and on she ran her breaths came in short rasps, her cheeks wet with tears until a sharp pain in her side began to make itself known. Her pace began to slow; she moved her hand to her side rubbing it absently.

Suddenly a burning pain shot across her foot and she stumbled and fell forwards catching herself with the palms of her hands. She sucked in air through her teeth as the slow throbbing in her foot began. She sat down upon the ground and reached down to the underside of her foot and felt a sticky wetness. She brought her hand to her face and studied the blood for a moment. She looked up at the path she had come down and saw many rocks scattered along it; she came to the conclusion that one of these must have cut her as she ran.

Carefully she pushed herself back up onto her feet and wincing limped towards an old and slightly rotten tree stump. She lowered herself onto it, fully aware of her injured foot. She thought that the cut was not deep and that the bleeding would stop soon enough. She wiped at her cheeks with her fingers, smearing them a little with dirt as she tried to wipe the tears away.

She sniffed and looked around her at the dark wood. A few birds still sang somewhere high above her in the branches and the leaves rustled softly in the breeze. Alice breathed in the summer night air, the smell seeming to calm her mind slightly and she closed her eyes listening to the sounds about her. After she had sat there for a while, not thinking about anything but the woodland she now found herself in, she opened her eyes and felt more at ease with herself. She stood and looked about her, trying to remember the path she had taken. She studied each way she thought it could be over and over again until a slight panic caught her throat.

She thought she had not come more than a mile from the village, probably less, she knew if she had to she could wait until it was light and try to follow the noise of the village back to its safety, but the thought of spending the night in this unknown woodland scared her. She sat back down upon the stump trying to gather herself again.

A rustling came from behind her and she jumped to her feet, she gave a yelp of surprise as her injured foot met the ground. She could make out the outline of a person against the trees and for a moment she thought she was dreaming again and she couldn't help but check about her, that she was still in the woodland and not at the cliffs.

Slowly the person came nearer, Alice backed away a little, her heart catching within her throat, until her eyes made out his features in the darkness, it was Uncas. They stared at each other for a moment and then the realization washed over her, she was longer lost in the wood he would lead her back, but also it was more than that. She felt relief that he was here and relief over everything like a heavy burden had been lifted from her for a while. Her hand went to her mouth, covering the loud sob that escaped her and her body shook a little as more sobs came and tears rolled down her cheeks.

Slowly, the emotion of the moment overwhelming her, Alice crumpled to her knees, the sobs uncontrollable now. Uncas came to her and with effort he too knelt, resting his hands upon her shoulders. He looked down at her until finally she looked up at him, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. Gently he wiped away the tears on her cheeks with his thumbs. She watched his expression intently, his brow furrowed slightly, his eyes the same deep brown she remembered gazing into. His eyes met hers and again they looked at each other for a long time, neither moving or speaking.

As if to assure herself he was there, she reached out and placed her palm upon his cheek, feeling his skin's warmness next to her own and she smiled a little through new tears that had formed in her eyes.

"I was lost" she whispered hoarsely. His hand closed around hers as it lay upon his cheek and he brought her palm to his lips, kissing it gently. Calmly he moved towards her until she could feel his breath lightly upon her face, his lips brushed hers for a moment.

"Nachgochema anetaha anachemowagan" he breathed and then he kissed her softly. His lips were warm and his kiss tender, Alice felt a peace descend over her and cautiously she began to respond, feeling none of the fear or panic she had felt the first time they had kissed. She let her hands clasp at the back of his neck, feeling his soft long hair between her fingers and pulled herself into his waiting embrace.

They pulled back from the kiss and studied each other once more. Her pale blue eyes meeting his, he noticed that for the first time he could remember her eyes were relaxed and calm, the brilliant blue seemed to have a new life to it. Carefully and with the aid of his stick he got to his feet and offered his hand to her, she took it without hesitation and without releasing his grip he pulled her to him, wrapping his free arm around her as he embraced her again. Then he guided her back to the stump and made her sit again as he attended the wound upon her foot. He prodded it softly causing Alice to whimper quietly in pain, and then he tore a small amount of his brown cotton shirt and bound it as best he could. He stroked her cheek with his hand once he had finished and pulled her again to her feet.

He grinned at her boyishly, something Alice had never seen him do before, it seemed to give his face a light and his dark eyes danced with warmth. Alice couldn't help but smile back at him. He reached into his leather pouch and pulled out a piece of wood and a leather cord. He threaded the wood onto the cord and placed it into her hands covering it with his own and kissed her upon her forehead. He moved his hands away and she looked down at the gift. Carved out of pale wood was a small crescent moon. She felt it's smoothness with her fingers and smiled up at him, silently thanking him.

He took it from her and carefully tried it around her neck then he kissed her softly and murmured against her lips "Moonlit Lullaby".

_**Chapter six is well on its way. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story.**_

_**Finding anymore than a hand full of Mohican words it's quite a problem so although I will continue to use them, it will be limited to what I can find.**_

_**Also "Nachgochema anetaha anachemowagan" are the Mohican lyrics from Clannad's "I Will Find You"**_

_**I can't be 100 sure what these words actually mean but it has been said that they are the same words as the Cherokee in the song which roughly translates to "I will find you no matter where you go"**_

_**If it comes to light that those words mean something else then I'll change it but until then we'll assume that's what it means ;)**_


	6. Doubts

**Doubts**

They helped each other back to the village in silence, words unnecessary between them. The walk back was difficult for Uncas, the first journey had taken much of his strength and Alice voicelessly insisted on helping him by taking his arm and placing it around her shoulders so he could lean on her for support when he needed to. He accepted her aid with a smile.

Finally they reached the firelights of the village. They smiled silently at each other and before Uncas could voice his thoughts to the woman by his side she had reached up clumsily onto her tiptoes and kissed him upon his lips. She pulled back and gave him a shy grin before she turned and hurried back to her hut. Uncas watched her for a moment, a little bemused, and let out a small laugh before making his way home.

For the next two weeks Alice and Uncas did not spend time alone together, Uncas' injuries and Alice's reluctance to be caught alone with him stilled them both for the time being. They still caught each other's eye and smiled whenever they saw each other but an unspoken understanding lay between them that now was not the time, they should wait.

Alice's attitude to her situation had changed a little and she would venture outside once in a while, never straying to far from the hut but Cora was happy enough at that much. Alice still felt uncomfortable in her surroundings and she still refused to wear anything but her blue dress unless it needed washing… but she felt calmer and the anxiousness to move on was not quite as strong within her.

She had not told Cora of her meeting with Uncas in the woods, part of her felt ashamed that she had been alone with him and she hated that feeling because she did not want to feel what she had done was wrong when part of her felt it had been right. Cora had talked of Uncas frequently, repeating tales that Hawkeye had told her. Alice learned about Uncas' first hunt, he'd shot a huge buck at only 15, and his father had been so proud of him. She also learned the name of his tribe, Cora said their name was Mohicans, and Uncas was the last of its line, a prince if you will and his father was eager for him to marry an Indian woman so the Mohican seed would not die.

This had troubled Alice greatly and she began to doubt herself and her feelings. She began to feel immensely jealous of her older sister's and Hawkeye's relationship. She would watch them as they sat together, talking quietly on an afternoon, Cora's head resting carelessly on his shoulder, laughing softly together, content and happy.

Today they both sat outside, the summer's heat still about them. Cora was trying in vain to teach her sister how to weave baskets but Alice found her fingers worked clumsily and her work took her twice as long as her sister.

Finally Cora smiled and stilled her sister's hands. "That's enough for today; you'll bruise your fingers. Alice nodded and placed the unfinished basket next to her.

"Alice" Cora began her voice was a little higher than normal. Alice turned to her sister, shading her eyes from the sun with her hand.

"Nathaniel and I…" she paused "we thought of getting married….soon" she studied Alice's face for a moment trying to discern the look upon her face "Do you approve?" she finished.

Alice smiled at Cora, not finding the news surprising in the least. "Of course" she clasped Cora's hand in her own "Of course I approve"

Cora let a smile of relief spread across her face "I'm glad" she placed her other hand over Alice's.

"But" Alice's face furrowed in puzzlement "What church, there mustn't be one for miles and miles, we'll have to travel and…" she stopped catching the expression on her sister's face.

"There won't be a church Alice, I'll be married here" she gestured to the village.

Alice's expression filled with shock at her sister's words "No church?" she spluttered "no priest?" He paused straightening a little and slowly removed her hand from her sister's "But Cora, it will be a sin" she whispered.

Cora smiled weakly at Alice; she had known it would be hard for her to understand this decision. She shook her head "I know my love is no sin and no matter how I join with him, I will be his wife and he'll be my husband" she paused smiling at her sister hoping she understood.

Alice shifted uneasily unsure of what to say. She felt her sister was wrong, how she could not think so after all the years of religious teachings she had been through. But Alice stilled her tongue; she did not wish to fight with her sister.

Alice lay in her bed that night thinking over what her sister had said. She comforted herself that God was great and good and no matter what the priest back in England would have said, Alice though he would understand and spare Cora, she did love Hawkeye dearly and God cherished love…at least she hoped this was true.

Her thoughts soon turned to Uncas as they did almost every night. She pondered if they would get married and if they did, would it have to be like Cora, in this village or would he allow them to marry in a church and would it really matter not to her as it mattered not to Cora. She worried about what the future held for them, she knew that the path she was talking now would be a hard one and she wondered if she had made the right decision.

She had begun to envy her sister not just for the closeness she shared with Hawkeye but she knew if Cora married him she would take on his way of life and customs happily, but if they wanted to they could also go back to civilization and start anew. Hawkeye may have been Mohican in his heart but he was a white man and they had extra freedom because of that detail. Cora would be accepted as part of the tribe more easily because of this and Hawkeye in return would be accepted into polite society.

Alice feared she would never be fully accepted as Uncas' wife in this society and he would not be accepted as her husband in hers. She rolled onto her back and stared up at the grass roof above her. She was even unsure she could be happy here, or in a village like it away from everything she knew and although she believed she did love him, she worried that this may not be enough.

Pushing the cloth aside Alice stepped out into the sun, a bowl under her arm and she began to make her daily way down to the river bank. Once there she filled the bowl and stood up letting the sun warm her face a moment. She opened her eyes and as always they were drawn to his hut. Her eyes widened a little in surprise as she saw him sitting outside it, the stick he now barely used leaning against the wall. She did this everyday, came to the water's edge, hoping to see him. Each time she saw him she saw signs that his injuries had lessened but she did not approach him in the fear that his father would be nearby, Cora's words about him and his duties to his people still fresh in her mind even after the time that had passed.

He looked up, his eyes squinting against the sun and he saw her. He raised his hand in greeting and she returned it. Before she could fully lower her arm, a young Indian girl was beside him. She smiled and played flirtishly with a piece of his shirt a moment. Alice could not hear what they were saying and she knew even if she could she would not have understood it. The girl threw back her head and laughed musically at something Uncas said to her, then she placed what looked to be a bowl of food upon his lap and walked off, looking back over her shoulder at the young warrior and smiling.

Alice stood stock still a moment unsure of what she had just seen. Then before she could look at him again she turned on her heel and quickly made her way back into the hut. She sat upon the ground and tried to make sense of the scene she had just witnessed, the girl had been more than friendly towards him but she supposed he had just been civil with her, but then she could not hear their conversation and he had made her laugh. She felt tears in her eyes and roughly wiped them away she would not let herself cry, not now. She wanted more than ever to be away from this place, she picked up a basket she had attempted to make, its sides were warped and it was useless, she glared at it a moment.

"The girl was an Indian girl after all" she thought "she would be a good wife for him not a useless slip of a girl that can't even weave a basket." She hurled the basket at the side of the hut in anger.

Later that evening, Alice sat alone tending the fire. Cora was with Hawkeye discussing their wedding which would be held in three days time. Cora had made a beautiful light doe skin dress and she had sewed seashells, that she had been able to buy from the traders, upon it as decoration, this was to be her wedding dress and it was indeed fitting, although not as grand as the silk wedding dresses Alice had seen in London.

Alice poked absently at the embers. She heard the cloth being lifted and turned expecting to see Cora. Instead Uncas stood in the doorway, her face lit in surprise and she scrambled to her feet smoothing her dress and hair as best she could.

She clasped her hands together in front of her, nerves making her tremble a little. Without hesitation he came to her, his arms encircling her and pulling her close breathing in the scent of her hair. Alice rested her forehead against his chest, feeling his chest rise and fall.

"I thought you wouldn't come" she said fighting back a sob.

Uncas kissed the top of her head and murmured into her hair "Why?"

"I saw you today…with a girl" she knew now how foolish she sounded.

Uncas furrowed his brow. "Girl?"

Alice nodded "I thought…it would be easier…" she trailed off

Uncas moved away from her his hands resting upon her upper arms; he looked into her eyes and guided her slowly to the ground so they were both kneeling. He stroked her cheek tenderly and then held his hand in front of her.

"Nachk….hand" he said confirming the meaning and then took her hand in his kissing it lightly then placed it against his chest "Tah….heart" he looked into her eyes and moved her hand to his cheek, then his lips kissing it again "Achwahndowagan….love" he paused and stared at her meaningfully "you have all three"

Alice smiled at him and closed her eyes as he kissed her hand again. She opened them and looked at him.

Alice" he began, her name upon his lips sending shivers up her spine "I want you to be my wife, bear my children…" he stopped studying her face for a moment "be with me always" he finished, his head cocked slightly in a questioning manner.

Alice felt the smile spreading across her face and nodded, her heart beat fast and high in excitement. Uncas grinned and pulled her to him "Wunneet" he said laughing.

"Wunneet?" Alice echoed.

Uncas nodded "It is good, all is well" he smiled.

"Yes" Alice whispered "it is good"

They settled back into each others arms beside the fire. For the first time in her life Alice felt true contentedness and she couldn't help but smile every time she caught his eyes with hers. He did not talk much but Alice felt this suited her well as she was a quiet person too. He told her how he had heard her singing to him, how each night, through the pain and hopelessness of not being able to move much because of his injuries he had longed and waited for her to sit by him and sing her sweet song. She had blushed a little at this and he had kissed her.

Cora discovered them together when she returned. They slept peacefully in each others arms. Cora smiled and knew that things would be well for her sister now, given the right support her sister would be more than happy here if she had found love.

When Alice and Uncas awoke they first sought each other's eyes before realizing that they were not alone in the hut and that the light of morning shone in.

Alice sat quickly up, seeing her sister and Hawkeye sat across from them. She frantically smoothed her dress and her face colored with a bright red flush. Cora smiled at her sister's unnecessary panic.

"Calm Alice" she said soothingly "It is no crime to fall asleep by the fire" she glanced at Uncas who smiled back at her.

"We've been thinkin'" Hawkeye said catching Cora's eye and smirking "we'd like an autumn wedding; Cora assures me that the leaves will be a beautiful settin'"

Alice looked from Hawkeye to her sister trying to work out what they meant.

"Now my brother has already told me his plans, days ago in fact" he learned forward a little as he spoke "about makin' you his wife" they both smiled at the couple.

Cora interrupted him "What we mean Alice, is we think you should get married soon, we'll wait until you are married" she finished smiling at her sister.

Alice blushed a little and looked to Uncas. He nodded and smiled at his brother. Alice looked back at her sister.

Alice grinned. "Wunneet" she looked at Uncas who nodded and grinned back at her.

_**A smaller chapter but I still hope everyone still reading this found it enjoyable.**_

_**I now have a much better idea where this is going and hopefully you'll all like the end result.**_

_**I just want to thank everyone that's left reviews, they really do spur me on!!**_

_**Chapter seven should be ready very soon!**_


	7. Weddings & Hunts

**Weddings and Hunts**

The wedding was held three days later. Uncas seemed to have calmed his father's fears and although Chingachgook was still cold towards Alice, even he smiled heartily on the day.

Cora adjusted Alice's dress with a few beads and braided her hair into a bun upon her head. She was given a basket of corn and a brown feather from one of the older women of the village, who fussed endlessly over her, chattering away merrily. Of course Alice understood none of what she said but smiled at her anyway.

Cora had informed her of the ritual ahead and Alice felt she was fully prepared.

She exited the hut to cheers and whoops from the crowd that stood in a circle around a large fire. She walked towards them, Cora by her side until she stood in front of Uncas. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her his eyes falling over her form lovingly. The chief of the village stood in front of them and began to speak. Hawkeye stood near translating what he could quietly for Alice.

"This is a joyous day" The chief's voice rose above the chatter, quietening the crowd. "Our friend and ally Chingachgook gains a daughter and our blessings go with his son Uncas, the last of his tribe. May the Great Spirit smile upon your union and bless you with many children" He smiled at the couple before him.

"Now impart your gifts to each other" he gestured to them both.

Alice handed Uncas the bowl of corn, the beautiful long feather and finally her own gift to him, a small golden ring set with a pretty ruby. He took them from her, giving a shallow bow to each gift. Then it was his turn, he handed her a finely woven woollen blanket, a small dagger with a bone handle and a hand-made leather bracelet, twined with strands of his own hair and threaded with beautiful blue beads.

They smiled at each other and turned back towards the chief.

"May wisdom guide you both down the path you now take." He paused "Listen to the wind…it talks, listen to silence…for it speaks, listen to your hearts…and you will understand" he passed a feather in a circular motion in front of them and stepped back. Uncas grinned broadly at Alice as the crowd began to shout and call happily around them. He embraced her, lifting her slightly off her feet. He then turned to the crowd and taking her hand in his he raised their arms and let out a whoop of joy.

There was much eating, dancing and merriment in the village after the ceremony. People danced around the fire laughing and smiling each other, the day's events seeming to bring all together in harmony. Even Cora attempted to dance but she couldn't seem to follow the moves easily and a few of the villagers began to laugh good heartedly causing Cora to sit back down in a fit of giggles. Chingachgook came to sit by his son's side. They looked at each other before Chingachgook smiled widely and nodded, giving a silent blessing to both of them; his son had made his choice and he respected that. His son was a brave and strong warrior and did not make decisions lightly, Chingachgook knew Uncas had chosen the right path for him and his heart was glad.

Uncas did not leave Alice's side, constantly touching her cheek, her hair, her leg, her arm…as if reassuring himself that she really was next to him. She smiled content to be by his side.

She couldn't quite believe the day had happened. She had been worried that she wouldn't feel married, but her fears had been unfounded and she felt closer to him from the joining. She played absently with the bracelet on her wrist, her wedding ring, and smiled at the thought of the life that lay ahead of her, she no longer feared the unknown of the future but welcomed it knowing whatever stood in her path, he would be there to face it with her.

She looked over at the young warrior, the man with a kind and gracious heart, her husband… he was laughing and clapping along in time to the drum beat of the music. Alice had seen him laugh so little, the circumstances of their first meeting and the journey onwards from there had left so little time for laughter. She thought he looked truly beautiful when he laughed, his nose crinkled a little, his laugh pleasant and full of good humour and his eyes glittered merrily in the firelight. She smiled again as he caught her eye and she began to clap along to the beat with him.

As the night drew on, the celebration began to slow until everyone had found a place around the fire. Uncas had pulled Alice into his arms so her back leaned against his chest. He idly played with her finger tips as a woman accompanied by a man playing a strange wooden flute began to sing. The song was soft, loving and warm. Alice felt her eyes begin to close as the music softly lulled her.

When the woman had finished her song, people began to leave the circle in search of their own beds and sleep. As they left, each gave their blessings to the nearly married couple. Hawkeye embraced his brother warmly and kissed Alice upon the cheek. Cora embraced her sister tenderly and whispered she was proud, Alice held her close and told Cora she loved her. Cora took Hawkeye's hand and went with him back to Hawkeye's dwelling. Cora and Alice's old home was to become Alice's and Uncas' and so Uncas pulled her into his arms and they began to walk home.

Uncas swept the cloth aside and gestured for her to enter the dwelling first. Inside was dark as the fire had not been lit. She walked further in willing her eyes to adjust to the lack of light around her. She heard Uncas' footsteps behind her and felt his hands slide around her waist pulling her gently backwards to him. She smiled and turned to him. His lips met hers in a passionate kiss, his fingers working upon the ties of her dress and then his own clothing until both stood naked in the darkness. His palms skimmed her neck, her shoulders, her breasts and her arms, he clasped her hands in his and brought them to his lips and kissed her fingertips. Slowly he led her onto the blankets and gently, sweetly they made love for the second time. This time there was no threat, no grief and no uncertainness between them, they gave themselves to each other willingly and completely.

As they lay together in the warm afterglow, entwined in each other's arms, Alice's thoughts were finally peaceful. All her fears and worries seemed distant. She rested her head against his chest and fell into a blissful sleep.

Through the months that followed, Alice and Uncas lived in happiness. Alice became used to her daily chores about the village and even became acquainted with a few of the village girls. Uncas would go hunting as much as his injures would allow and when he and Hawkeye were successful she and Cora would butcher and skin the catch, sharing what they could with the rest of the village if they needed it. At first Alice had hated this job and had near refused to do it, until Uncas had shown her himself how to do it, this seemed to quell Alice and from that day on she did the chore without complaint.

Alice looked out of the doorway watching the light rain fall from the sky in long lines of water. She scanned the tree line for Uncas, hoping he would return before the rain set in. She looked over at her sister who sat darning various clothing. Cora had married Hawkeye three weeks after Alice had married Uncas. Both had seemed unwilling to wait any longer. Alice could scarce believe over two months had passed since her sister's wedding. Chingachgook had left after Hawkeye's wedding, saying he had business to the west and he would return in the spring, this suited Alice well for although he accepted her and was always civil towards her his dislike for her had not lessened.

She sat beside Cora "How is the sickness today?"

Cora looked up from her work and smiled "Better" she patted her stomach gently "the herbs seemed to help… the midwife thinks it will be a boy" she smiled "I think Nathanial wishes that to be so too" they both laughed.

Alice's brow furrowed for a moment "I worry why I am not with child yet"

Cora beckoned Alice to her side. Alice obeyed and Cora embraced her "Your time will come" she kissed Alice's forehead and smiled. Alice smiled back at her sister but felt the pang of uncertainty she had been feeling often dig at her again. She knew Uncas would love her no matter what happened, but if she could not bear him a child she would bring shame upon them both.

The last hint of summer shone down upon them as they lay upon a blanket by the stream. A cool breeze stirred the warm air about them dancing over their naked skins. Alice dipped her toes lazily in and out of the clear water. She twirled a blade of grass between her fingers. Uncas moved his gaze from the sky to her and rolled onto his side. He idly played with a wisp of hair by her ear, twirling it gently with his finger. Smiling she turned to him and he pulled her into his embrace. This had been their lives and neither could have felt more blessed.

Alice had started to forget her longing for a civilised town, cities even for London and although she still found aspects of her new life hard she only had to look upon Uncas' face and all felt well again.

She wrapped her arms around him, feeling his broad back with her palms. He kissed the top of her head.

"Do you love me?" he whispered

She smiled and looked up into his eyes "Until the ends of time, until the stars fall and I can no longer sing Moonlit Lullaby" she laughed and he joined her.

Slowly she pulled away from him and sat up. She pulled her shift over her head and reached for her blue dress. Uncas grabbed it from the ground a grin spreading across his face.

She held her hand out to him "Give me that" she laughed. He held the garment high above his head and laughed at her attempts to retrieve it until both found themselves laughing. Finally he handed her the dress and she quickly put it on. He too dressed then lay back down, beckoning her into his embrace with outstretched arms. She snuggled into his warmth, sighing deeply and both let their eyes close.

Alice awoke some time later, the sun was lower in the sky and the warm air had the chill of the coming evening about it. She turned to Uncas and saw that he still slept; she ran her fingers along his jaw line and smiled. Carefully, so as not to wake him, she moved his arm from around her and sat up. She began to pick the small blue flowers that dotted the ground about them and giggling she placed them into Uncas' long black hair until it was carpeted with them.

She picked a larger flower and gently began to brush the tip of his nose with it. He swatted at it with his hand then his eyes flickered open. She grinned down at him as he grabbed the hand she held the flower in. He rose from the blanket smiling and the many flowers fell around him. He laughed sweetly and with a playful growl lunged towards Alice. She gave a squeal of surprise and laughing got to her feet but he was too quick for her and within a moment he had grabbed her around her waist. He nuzzled her neck making Alice laugh musically. Then they gathered their belongings and began to make their way back to the village.

Autumn came and went and winter set in. The rain came often now and Alice feared for Uncas' health as he hunted. Although his wounds had fully healed he had never fully regained his strength from the injuries.

She looked over to Cora who was now more than 6 months with child. It seemed her belly grew each day. Cora found it hard to do the smallest tasks finding her energy low so Alice cared for her while Hawkeye was away hunting with Uncas. Cora's voice interrupted the silence.

"I hope they return soon, it has been a week since they left" she paused touching her belly "I fear our stocks of meat will not last another"

Alice nodded but said nothing. This had been the longest that both had been away, the colder weather driving them further into the wilderness to find food.

She sat by her sister and warmed herself by the fire, shivering a little at the chill air. She couldn't help but feel uneasy in the village when Uncas left, he seemed to ground her thoughts and calm her mind easily.

Suddenly a shout came from outside followed by a clamour of raised voices. Alice looked to her sister then without a word she got to her feet and stepped outside. She could make out two men entering the village, one supported the other. A crowd had gathered around them as they walked, most offering assistance. With a realization that chilled her soul Alice recognized the men as Uncas and Hawkeye. Without another thought she ran towards them stumbling a little with the effort. Once she had reached them she saw the extent of their injuries, her hand clasped to her mouth as she saw Hawkeye's eye, bloody and swollen, his right hand hung mangled and useless by his side, Uncas supported him with great effort and soon men of the village had taken the burden of Hawkeye's weight from him and ferried him away to be tended.

Alice snapped out of her shock and went to Uncas, he had a nasty cut upon his brow and another on his cheek but Alice could see no other injuries. He smiled at her, fatigue clear in his eyes then without warning he swayed a little and began to fall forwards, Alice caught him around his chest, her eyes wide in fear and panic. A few men from the village brought Uncas back to his feet and with Alice leading the way they helped him back to their hut. Once inside they lay him upon some blankets and left to get the healer.

She sat down beside him bringing a bowl of water and a cloth with her. She noticed that Cora was no longer by the fire and assumed she had gone to Hawkeye's side. Alice whispered words of comfort to Uncas as she bathed his cuts. Once they were cleaned she began the task of getting him out of his wet clothing and examining him for any other wounds. She gently pulled him into a sitting position and removed his shirt. She felt the sticky wetness before she saw the wound and her mind blazed with panic. Carefully she rolled him onto his side and saw a large wound upon his shoulder.

Reeling her mind back under control she took a deep breath and regained herself.

"Uncas" she said gently, he gave a small moan in reply "roll onto your front" he let her guide him onto his front.

Once the healer had been Alice made Uncas as comfortable as possible, he was still in a great amount of pain but the bullet was out and the wound sewn. The healer had motioned that he would soon get well with plenty of rest and care. Alice nodded and thanked him for his help.

Once Uncas slept peacefully she had got to her feet and asked one of the girls she knew to sit with him, it took her a while to make the girl understand what she wanted because she had to mime a lot of her request.

Alice had then gone to her sister's side. Hawkeye's injuries had been tended and the wound around his eye was not as bad as it looked. His eye would be fine and the wound was just a large gash under his eyebrow. His hand was a much more serious matter, it had been shattered by musket shot and although he would live he would never regain the full use of it.

Cora had cried at first but Alice assured her that Hawkeye was strong and it would not hinder him. Cora had smiled at her sister's reassuring words and nodded and finally at the insistence of Alice, Cora had rested for the baby's sake.

Alice returned to Uncas and gave the girl some dried meat to take home as thanks. Once she had left Alice laid next to Uncas, watching him breathe and was thankful he was beside her. She kissed his forehead lightly and slept.

The story was soon told of what had befallen Uncas and Hawkeye. They had been making their way home after a good few days of hunting. They had been no more than ten miles from the village when they had been hailed by a small band of British soldiers. At first they had seemed cordial enough, asked how their hunting fared and if the winter had been harsh. They had then offered to trade whiskey for some of their hunting spoils, Hawkeye and Uncas had refused telling them that they needed the meat for their village. Without warning the soldiers had set upon them. There were at least ten of them against two and Uncas and Hawkeye had no choice but to fight who they had to, to escape. One had managed to injure Hawkeye with his sword but they had made it through four of them and had been able to run into the forest but not before two of the men had taken good aim and fired their muskets, one catching Uncas' shoulder the other Hawkeye's hand. Even though they were injured they had managed to make it deep enough into the forest to lose the party of men. For all intent and purpose, there had been no reason for them to attack other than they had wanted the meat.

Alice had held Uncas close to her as he finished the tale. She couldn't understand why the British would attack two men they had no quarrel with, but the greed and cruelty of man is a wonderment indeed.

**Chapter 7 complete.**

**I think it got a tad soppy there by the river but I thought it was sweet and I hope everyone else enjoyed it too.**

**It's fun to write about this side of Uncas, it's not something you see a lot of in the film seeing as it's mostly all battles and running****, but I get the feeling he's quite a happy and fun guy when he's around the ones he loves in a safe environment.**

**Chapter 8 should be up in a few days.**


	8. Fallen Beads

**Fallen Beads**

At the instance of both Alice and Cora, Uncas and Hawkeye did not travel as far from the village to hunt and if they had to, they would form a hunting party with other men from the village. All felt it was safer this way.

The months passed and the end of winter came. The sun began to warm the land again and food was easier to find.As the small spring flowers began to show their heads shyly above ground Cora bore her baby.

The night was clear and crisp and Alice rushed to her sister's side once the labour had begun. When the baby boy came into the world both sister's wept with held him cooing and smiling as tears rolled down her cheeks. Hawkeye had paraded his son around the village, pride shining out from his eyes. Alice thought she had never seen two people so happy. Cora and Hawkeye decided to name him after Cora's father, Edmund and Hawkeye would provide his Mohican name as he grew.

Alice felt great happiness for her sister but still felt the bite of jealously whenever she saw the babe in its mother's arms. She hoped that Chingachgook would not return until she was at least with child.

The months passed, spring soon turned into summer and Alice came to realize she had been living in the village for over a year.She was glad that the village was distant from all forms of towns or white settlers; she knew she would have felt uneasiness if there had been any. She turned over and yawned a little. She looked at Uncas sleeping peacefully by her side and smiled, her hand trailing through his smooth hair.

She looked towards the doorway and saw that the sun was already up, they had slept late again. She gently shook her husband to wake him. Uncas opened his eyes and smiled at her. He stretched then embraced her leaving butterfly kisses across her cheeks and lips. Finally he tore himself away from her side, rose and dressed. He picked up his knife and slid it into his belt.

Alice pulled the blankets off herself and got to her feet, lazily she pulled her shift over her head and then her stays. She turned her back to him and motioned for him to help her. He quickly tied the loose laces together and then pulled her to him, his hands roaming her body playfully.

Alice chuckled and pushed him away "You'll be late" she said smiling. He nodded and smiled back at her.

He kissed her lips before picking up his musket and leaving to find the hunting party that would already be waiting for him.

Alice finished getting dressed, loosely tied her hair up and went outside. The summer's air was fragrant with grass and flowers. She breathed in deeply and began her daily walk to her sister's home. Alice helped Cora most days with chores and caring for baby Edmund before returning to do her own daily work.

She entered the hut and Cora smiled at her. They talked for some time about their daily lives and their old lives back in London, Alice felt her heart ache a little each time this subject was brought up. Edmund now had a fine head of deep brown hair and babbled happily to himself as the women talked. Finally after the sun had been high in the sky and then lowered Alice got to her feet. She kissed Cora promising to return the next day and then she kissed Edmund upon his chubby little cheek.

She returned back to her home and set about preparing the evenings meal for herself, Uncas would be gone for at least one day and one night on this hunting trip. Although she never voiced her feelings about it to him she hated when he left her for so long it almost made her feel abandoned.

She stirred the pots boiling contents, smelling the delicious meat cooking within. After it was cooked she removed it from the fire to cool. She then picked up one of Uncas' shirts and began to darn a hole near the collar.

A crash from outside followed by a women's scream made Alice drop her work in surprise. She sat stunned for a moment and then slowly, her heart beginning to hammer hard with her breast she got to her feet and made her way to the door. By the time she had reached it many more scream's reached her ears. Hesitantly she looked out and her eyes saw the chaos that raged outside.

The village was being swarmed upon by men on horseback; each was wearing the red British uniform she knew so well. She saw the British soldiers chasing any men down first, hacking them to the ground with their swords; any that tried to fight were quickly brought down with musket fire.

Not even women or children were safe.

Alice's eyes filled with horror as she saw one woman slashed across the back, her blood spilling onto the ground and then she fell her hand falling from her young sons. The little boy wailed as he stood among the chaos. Alice thought about running to him but knew she would not reach him in time, even as the thought flooded her mind the young boy was run through and fell limp as a rag doll besides his mother.

Alice's heart was in her throat, she steadied herself with her hand upon the doorframe. She looked towards her sister's hut and made a decision. She darted from the doorway, her bracelet snagged on a raggered piece of wood and broke, spilling the beads and her lovers hair onto the ground, distracted by it for a moment she turned but knew their was no time to gather it. She faced her sister's hut once again and began to run.

Her feet covered the ground at speed, her head down to avoid seeing anything other than her destination.

"ALICE!" Cora screamed.

Alice stopped abruptly and turned to where her sister's voice had come from.

"ALICE!"

She saw her sister now half way across the village, being dragged away by two older women towards the safety of the woods, Edmund wrapped in her arms.

Alice looked frantically about her and gathering her wits a little she began to run in her sister's direction.

Suddenly a horse was blocking her path. She screamed in surprise and stepped backward. She looked up at the horses rider but before she could registered the mans face a searing pain through her head made her stumble backwards, she was falling to the ground but before she felt the impact her mind swam into darkness.

Uncas ran through the forest, his brother and the small party of four men following his footsteps. They had been tracking an Elk for over a mile. Finally they had the animal within their sights. Uncas stopped and motioned to the others that he would take the shot. He aimed his musket, the butt resting into the hollow of his shoulder and pulled the trigger.

A loud boom echoed around them and the Elk fell dead upon the ground. They all walked over to it and performed the rite of thanks to the animal. Then with help from Hawkeye he lifted it and they began to make their journey home.

Uncas thought happily of the meal and warmth of home that awaited him. He thought of Alice sitting in their hut, waiting for his return and his heart filled with love for her.

Uncas looked to his brother, the scar above his right eye was still visible and his right hand was of little use to him anymore but he did not mention if it pained him and Uncas took this as a sign that it did not.

Hawkeye had a small smile playing upon his lips and Uncas knew this smile was for his son. Uncas had hoped he too would be a father soon after his brother but so far this had not come to pass.

He was glad that his father had decided to stay with a tribe to the west a little longer as he would be displeased with this news. Uncas did not dwell on such things; he loved Alice and knew the day would come that he would hold their babe in his arms.

Finally after nearly two hours of walking, their arms aching a little from the weight of the animal they carried they came to the outskirts of the village.

They all instantly knew all was not well and as they drew closer they saw smoke from smouldering houses. A loud wailing reached their ears and all the men scattered, running into the village to find their loved loves. Dropping the Elk Hawkeye and Uncas ran too.

Uncas ran back to his home…its remains were little more than a shell. He looked around, his breaths coming in sharp rasps as the panic set into his mind…where was she?

He saw something glinting by his feet and swooped to pick it. The blue beads from Alice's bracelet lay in his hand; he closed his fingers over them making a fist.

A young man walked past him as if in a daze, Uncas grabbed him.

"What happened" he asked hurriedly

The boys eyes seemed to focus upon his face for a moment then glazed over once more "Attacked" he managed "English…they killed many…most men were gone hunting…." He trailed off his eyes motioning to the crowd of women sat around bodies.

Uncas drew in a deep breath as he saw them, men, women, children all dead, their families and friends mourning over them. He turned back to the boy and took him by the shoulders "Where is Alice?" he demanded shaking him a little.

The boy looked back at him "The dark haired one is over there" he motioned to the crowd of women "the light haired one" he shook his head sadly.

Uncas scanned the crowd and found Cora, she sat upon the ground, rocking slightly as she cried, pressing her babe to her chest as he too wailed, Hawkeye stood above her, his hands upon her shoulders trying to comfort her.

In front of her lay a body covered with deer skin. A small female hand was uncovered, the white palm turned upwards towards the sky. Uncas felt his heart begin to beat hard and fast within his chest, his blood pounded in his ears.

He let out a cry of pure anguish and began to run towards the small body upon the ground. Before he could reach it and tear the covering from the body Cora was in front of him pressing her palm into his chest and pushing him backwards.

Tears stained her cheeks, her were eyes bloodshot from crying.

She shook her head violently "NO!" she screamed "It's not Alice!" her voice broke a little as her sister's name passed her lips. Fresh tears fell down her cheeks as she looked up at the near grief stricken man. She shook her head again as if it was all she could manage.

Uncas looked at the body then at Cora and felt tears prickle his eyes at her words. He fell to his knees as if all the strength had been taken from him and his breaths came in deep gasps as his body dealt with the shook.

Finally after what was only minutes but seemed to him much longer he found his voice.

"Where is Alice, where is my wife?" he asked in no more than a whisper.

Cora fell to her knees in front of him, hushing the baby within her arms. Her hand went to her mouth as she suppressed a sob.

"The women dragged me to the woods, I called for her, wanted to go to her, but they wouldn't let me" Cora spluttered.

Uncas looked at her the anger rising within him.

"WHERE IS SHE!" he yelled at Cora.

Cora fell silent and seemed to regain some of her senses. She wiped her hand across her eyes and looked up into the warriors face.

"They took her" she said.


	9. The Fort

**The Fort**

Alice felt her mind cleaning slightly as her senses came back to her. She tried to will her mind to think clearly but everything seemed fuzzy. A pain shot through her head and she gave a low moan, she weakly brought her hand to her temple and the pain intensified, she let out a small yelp,

"Hold" a man's voice close to her shouted making her head ache even more.

She became aware that she was sat astride a horse, her thighs ached from the traveling and she wondered to herself how far she had come. She felt an arm around her waist holding her upright. At the man's command the horse came to an abrupt stop, making Alice lurch forward, the man pulled her back wards to keep her from falling.

Slowly she tried to open her eyes, the bright light filtered in and made her head throb. She squinted willing her eyes to adjust and tried to focus on her surroundings. She felt hands upon her and carefully she was lifted down from the horse. Alice moaned the motion making her head explode in pain and for a moment she thought she would faint but the feeling quickly passed.

She was carried to a nearby rock and helped to sit up-right, the man that had carried her supporting her back. He leaned down and said something to her but Alice didn't understand, her mind seemingly unable to cope with anything more than regaining herself. Suddenly a wave of nausea washed over her, she turned to her side and vomited, pain still pulsing through her head.

"Doc, we need the doc…I think she's sick" the man's voice almost echoing in her mind called.

A moment later Alice felt hands upon her face, opening her mouth and checking her eyes.

"She has concussion, it's why she vomited" the doctor's voice proclaimed. "She just needs rest I expect Edward"

Poor girl" came the voice of the man called Edward "Taken hostage, she must have been through a lot, so young too" she heard him cough and tried to focus upon him, willing her eyes to make out his features.

"Give her some water, then we'll ride, only two hours til' the fort now" came the doctor's voice fading a little as her walked away.

Alice felt hands upon her face once again, guiding her to the opening of a water skin.

"Drink" Edward's voice said "you're safe now"

Alice felt the water trickle onto her lips and willing drank some, the coolness washing away the dustiness she felt in her throat.

Alice felt her body sway a little and reached out blindly grabbing the man's cuff. She licked her dry lips and with an effort that seemed to take all her strength she whispered "Uncas…"

"Uncas" the man repeated "I don't understand Miss"

Alice felt her head begin to swim and she fell back into the darkness.

When Alice next awoke she felt the softness of a bed underneath her, a pillow supporting her head. She breathed in deeply; the throbbing in her head seemed to have lessened. Slowly she allowed her eyes to flutter open. She saw she was in a dwelling, large and wooden almost like a cabin. A fire crackled somewhere nearby and she could smell the faint aroma of food cooking, it made her mouth water.

"On my Dear!" came a voice from beyond her line of vision, and then a portly woman appeared and walked to the bedside. "You're awake, we were starting to worry some" she smiled warmly her rosy cheeks giving her a friendly air.

Alice tried to move and the women helped her into a sitting position.

"Where am I?" Alice asked.

"Safe, a British fort" the woman answered

"But…" Alice began her face screwing up a little in concentration "How did I get here? I was in a village…" she trailed off her hand touching the bandaged wound upon her head as she remembered the musket butt.

The woman looked down at her "You were rescued my Dear from a savages camp, lucky my girl, yes you are" the woman smiled and patted Alice's arm reassuringly.

"Rescued?!" Alice cried

The woman got to her feet and went over to the fire Alice could now clearly see, she stirred the contents of a pot hanging over it before turning back to Alice.

"Aye, rescued my Dear, you must be in shock, poor lamb" she crinkled her chubby face in pity "Who knows what those heathen's did to you"

Alice felt the heat rise in her cheeks as anger flooded through her.

"They are not heathens" she spat "You stole me from my home!" she made to get out of bed but the woman was by her side in an instant, pushing her forcefully back into the bed. She gave Alice a puzzled look.

"There, there now, calm yourself, you don't know what you're saying dear" she hushed Alice until she became still.

"Let me leave, a horse, some wood…I must return" Alice pleaded "my husband…let me go please" she looked up wide eyes at the woman her eyes silently pleading her case.

The woman crinkled her brow in confusion and then in shock as Alice's words were spoken.

"Now listen here girl, you best not be saying you married one of them or that you want to go back" her eyes glinted with something Alice couldn't quite read…disgust?

"Please!" Alice made to move once more but shrank back in fear as the woman before her raised her hand.

"Next time I will hit you, be calm, be still and forget" she got back to her feet and served the contents of the pot into a bowl. She brought it back to Alice and shoved it into her hands.

"Best to keep what happened to yourself" the woman sniffed stiffly. "You're pretty an' young, be able to still marry well, have babes" she gave Alice a dark look "Don't want anyone to know you were a heathen's whore now do we"

Alice looked at her in shock and before she could react the woman had turned and walked out of the room. Alice felt the anger burn deep in the pit of her stomach and tears welled in her eyes.

She ate the meal she had been given grudgingly, after all the fresh meat and other food of the village the food she now ate tasted foul but still she knew she would need all her strength for the journey back.

She would find a way out of here and somehow get back to the village or at the very least to somewhere Uncas could find her. She thought of his smiling face and felt the tears well in her eyes once again. She wondered if he knew she had been taken yet, how many days had passed since then she could not tell. She also wondered what his plan would be, she knew he would come to find her but she hoped with all her heart that he would not do anything rash.

Slowly she rose from her bed and swung her legs out from under the covers. She had been cleaned and dressed in a fresh shift.

She placed her feet upon the cool dusty floor and pushed herself up until she was standing. She swayed slightly as her feet took her weight but she managed to stay on them. She shuffled a few steps forward before the whole room began to spin around her. She reached out to ready herself and her hands found a table as the room reeled she felt nausea crash over her, she closed her eyes in a bid to still it.

Without warning she felt a pair of hands upon her shoulders, guiding her. They helped her back into bed and pulled the covers over her. Once the feeling had subsided she opened her eyes and saw a young man standing before her. His brow was furrowed in concern.

"Lay back Miss" he said and his voice seemed familiar to her.

She looked up at him and studied him for a moment. His face was angular and handsome with high cheek bones. His eyes were of a deep blue and Alice knew if he smiled they would twinkle. His hair was dark blond, slightly curled and was tied back with a black ribbon.

He wore the British uniform.

"Who are you?" she managed

"Edward, my name is Edward Stocks. Do you remember me from the Journey here Miss" he asked

Alice nodded a little uncertainly "You gave me water?"

"Yes" he smiled and his eyes twinkled "Miss, do you remember your name?" he ventured.

"It's Alice" she smiled weakly "Alice Munroe"

He nodded as if he approved "Alice, I mean Miss Munroe, it's nice to meet you" he held out his hand to her and she put hers in his, her turned it and kissed the back of her hand.

"We saved you" he continued "We'll keep you save, we lead false trails and…just you worry about getting better" he grinned at her.

Alice felt the protest rise in her throat but fought it back down, the older woman's words still fresh in her mind, now was not the time to hinder her chances of getting away from here anymore than she already had. She nodded curtly but said nothing.

"We'll find you some clothes and the doctor will be by to see you soon" he smiled again "I must go, but if I may, I will call on you again and see how you are faring"

Alice gave a forced smile, he gave a small bow and left.

Uncas, Hawkeye and Chingachgook set out two days after they had returned. Hawkeye insisted that they wait for their father and Uncas had finally relented. The British already had nearly a weeks ride gain on them and they had ridden horses, the three men would be pursuing on foot.

Many people in the village wanted to join them in the hopes of avenging their loved ones but they had been pursued by the chief that they should wait until Uncas, Hawkeye and Chingachgook had returned to better know what they faced.

The trail was easy to pick up but even at their fastest it would take them a long time to track them to their destination and Uncas hoped no false trails had been laid. His thoughts turned to Alice and he wished in his heart, hoping she would somehow hear him, that she should wait and be brave, he loved her and he would find her.

Alice felt the days pass as if they were a weight upon her shoulders. Slowly she began to regain her strength with the forced help and care from the older women, Mary. Each time she awoke from sleep she hoped she would feel strong enough to leave but as soon as she tried more than a few steps her muscles gave out in weak protest that she was not ready and she had to admit defeat.

Life was not unpleasant for her but she hated the people around her, she had seen some of them kill innocent people and although she could not voice her anger she felt it burn deep within her.

Slowly the old ways of her British life came back naturally to her, she felt strange and awkward here but also it felt very familiar…she began to wonder if she belonged anywhere but her heart answered this question with Uncas' name.

The young solider Edward visited her often, at first Alice had hardly spoken to him, but soon the long days took their toll and she began to look forward to him coming to see her. He would talk about the happenings in the fort or about his old life back in England and if she was too tired to talk he would read to her from the bible.

She soon learned much about Edward, he was 22 years old and originally lived on a farm in the south of England. He had joined the army at 18 and on his 21st birthday he had been shipped off to America leaving his mother and two younger sisters behind to work the farm. He talked of them fondly and even brought a smile to Alice's face as he related stories from his childhood.

He did not press her about herself and she found it easier to be around him because of that. She had been questioned by an officer after a few days of being there, but Alice had deliberately been vague and uncooperative with any details and the man had left none the wiser and a little frustrated at her lack of willingness to speak.

She thought of Uncas often and wondered where he was, if he had found her and was biding his time until he could reach her. She imagined he was with her every night, whispering comforting words into her ear and lulling her to sleep. She thought of Cora too and how she would endlessly fuss when she returned, of baby Edmund…Hawkeye and the village.

For now she had to resign herself to this life, she would bare it until she could get away.

**_Chapter 9 complete, I hope everyone enjoyed._**

**_Chapter 10 will be up very soon!_**

**_The question Celine asked about the wedding I will reply here._**

**_I did a little research on Native American weddings and found a very early description of a wedding around 1600. It was very similar to what I wrote but I added some of my own wording etc. _**

**_The man would give the woman symbols of what he would provide her :_**

**_Blanket warmth/shelter, knife - hunting/food and they would sometimes give a offering from their heart, something they had made or was dear to them, the bracelet._**

**_The women would give the man:_**

**_Food (usually corn) food/fertility, feather love and loyalty and again their own gift. Hope that explains it some_**

****


	10. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

Alice sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at her feet. She had lost count of how many days she had been in this place.

She glanced at the clock that ticked noisily upon the wall. Edward was late.

She got to her feet and as she did everyday she walked around the room. Her muscles had let out fewer protests over the last few days and Alice knew her strength was nearly fully returned. She smiled to herself.

"Well done Miss" Edward's voice startled her. Her cheeks flushed red as he grinned broadly at her.

"It's impolite to enter a lady's room without knocking" even though her words were stern she smiled at him.

"You look much better" he leaned against the doorway.

"I feel better" Alice said nodding.

"But don't wear yourself out now" he wagged his finger in a very Mary fashion and Alice laughed. "Come, sit" he walked forwards and pulled a chair out for her to sit upon.

Alice sat upon it. "What shall we talk of today?" she asked.

Edward looked at her "I thought I'd read to you a little, just a small story" he smiled and pulled a rather tatty little book from his pocket. "Tristan and Isolde, an old English myth" he paused "I borrowed it from one of the other men"

And so with Alice's blessing he began to read the bittersweet story of love found and lost. Alice couldn't help her thoughts turning to Uncas and the love they shared. By the end of the tale Alice's eyes were wet from tears and they did not fall just for the sad ending.

"Oh, Miss Munroe" Edward said seeing her tears "Don't cry now, 'tis but a story" he placed his hand upon Alice's arm and she flinched a little.

Alice wiped at the tears with the back of her hand. She looked up into the concerned and handsome face before her.

"I don't want to be here" she whispered with effort.

"Miss?" Edward sat up in surprise "What do you mean?"

Alice shook her head and couldn't prevent new tears falling. Edward reached for her, his hands clasping her shoulders, his face inches from hers.

"NO!" Alice screamed getting to her feet and knocking the chair backwards "Get away from me…murderer!" she spat the word at him.

"Miss!" Edward began, his expression one of shock, "murderer? Why do you say such unkind words?"

Alice paced the cabin a little her eyes never leaving him "You, these men, killed those people, women, children… I saw it!" she cried gesturing around her.

Edward got to his feet and came to her, his hands again upon her shoulders making her be still.

"No, no" Edward said his voice rising a little "I didn't kill anyone" he looked into her eyes and Alice knew he told the truth. "I don't like it anymore than you Miss, but it's the way it's done, I just tried to scare them is all, just scare them!"

Alice tried to suppress a sob that was building in her throat. Edward brought her into his arms hushing her and Alice allowed it, she felt desperate for anyone's comfort.

"I want to go back" she whispered against his jacket.

"No, no, now you just think you do, they got into your mind, made you see things differently"

Alice shook her head feebly

"Yes, 'tis true" he smiled reassuringly "You belong here, with what you know, with us, you just need time, give it time" he patted her affectionately on her back "I'm going to help you, things will be right you'll see"

Alice choked back another sob and walked away from him.

"Listen," Edward said walking after her and catching her hand "There is a small ball in a week, go with me and remember who you really are."

Alice stared at him, unsure of what to say. He quickly grabbed her other hand and brought both of them to his chest pulling her towards him.

"Alice" he ventured nervously, licking his lips. "Dear Alice, I've grown fond of you and I promise I'll protect you and win you back." He placed a palm tenderly upon her cheek and Alice flinched away.

He smiled at her and slowly let go of her hands, bowed and left the room.

Alice awoke for the third time upon the dusty ground of the cliffs. Once she realized where she was she felt her heart sink a little. She turned and quickly saw his outline, she knew it so well and she ran to him crying his name over and over the tears of relief running down her cheeks, he'd found her. He turned from her before she could reach him.

His voice boomed like thunder bringing her to an abrupt stop.

"Why have you betrayed me?" Uncas asked.

She felt the words as surely as if she had been struck.

"Uncas" she breathed "I have not, I would n..."

Uncas cut off her words.

"Why have you betrayed me my wife" his voice was now choked with pain.

"I HAVE NOT!" she screamed at him "I have done nothing"

She balled her hands into fists and rained them down upon his back, repeating her last word in a whisper. She placed her hands upon his shoulders, feeling the warm skin under her palms and buried her face into his broad back as she sobbed.

"Please" she whispered through her tears.

Uncas did not reply. Alice regained herself a little and tried to talk to him again.

"Look at me!" she cried "please!"

Uncas looked at her quickly over his shoulder then away.

"Why would I want to look at a savages' whore" His voice changed as he spoke the words, from Uncas' to Edward's and finally to Mary's.

Alice felt anger and sorrow swell inside her and grabbed hold of his shoulder and pushing all her weight against him she spun him around to face her but before he had fully turned the wind blew harshly and his form disintegrated like ash.

Uncas, Hawkeye and Chingachgook followed the trail for nearly two weeks; the false trails the British had set misleading them and their lack of horses hindering their travel.

Finally a fort was visible in the distance. It was quiet, a solider reserve most likely but Uncas knew Alice was within its walls.

They camped at a distance on an outcrop of rock where they could look down and study the daily life there so they could plan their next move...

It was decided that they would go down at night to scout the place, to search for ways of entry without being seen and for Alice. Alice never left Uncas' thoughts and he would not rest easy again until she was again within his arms.

The week passed quickly and Alice stood above the bed staring down at the borrowed ball gown that had been laid out for her. She reached out and touched the gold embroidery that was stitched into leaf and flower patterns upon the cream silk.

She had owned a dress very much like this back in London; her father had bought it for her first ball. She had been so excited about it and she and Cora had had many admirers that night. Her father had watched from the sidelines as they danced, his face shining with pride for his two beautiful daughters. She felt the familiar tug at her heart as she remembered the past, her father and the old life she'd led.

"Papa" she breathed. She tried to remember the last words he said to her… was it on the battlefield just before the chaos erupted around them, no that was to Cora, telling her to protect Alice… She thought hard and then his face swam into her memories, it was before they had left the fort, he had told her all would be well and called her Lass, his pet name for her.

She smiled at the memory but her thoughts quickly turned to how unhappy he would be with the path she had chosen. He had wanted her to go back to England within the year and find a good husband, a solider, it was his plan for her and had she not disrespected his memory by not doing so.

She shook her head and tried to sweep the thoughts away.

"Come now my dear" Mary's voice came from behind her, dispelling all her thoughts "let's get you dressed"

She helped Alice into the dress. "My stars!" she cried "You look like such a lady now"

Alice looked at the floor, ashamed by how good the dress made her feel.

"I thought you was a lost cause" Mary said pulling the skirts of the dress straight "But there you go and catch yourself Mr. Stocks, most handsome man I ever did see" she smiled up at Alice "let him make you happy dear"

Alice felt the anger rise within her but it wasn't as strong as it had been and she was able to force it back down.

"He may take you back to London if you ask, I've heard him say he is going back in the next few weeks, re-posted" Mary said, regaining her full height.

Alice avoided her gaze but Mary took hold of one of her hands, for the first time Alice could remember since arriving here, her face looked kindly.

"Take my advice girl, you don't belong with them" she motioned backwards with her thumb. "You're a English woman, you belong with your own, leave here, go back to London and be happy, you'll not get such an offer in these wilds."

She let go of her hand and began to fix Alice's hair.

"It's not just in here that these mixed unions are frowned upon, oh no my dear, I talked to a savage women just the other week about you and she said it's bad luck to marry one of us, brings great disrespect and loss of honour upon the man and any children, well they belong nowhere" she sniffed "do what's right, eh lamb."

She finished putting Alice's hair into a bun and patted her cheek.

Alice felt wet tears forming at the corners of her eyes and wiped them away. Mary seemed to have voiced all of Alice's fears, everything Alice had constantly told herself was not true… but someone else thought the same things as she did… did it make her thoughts right?

She was unsure… would it be better if she left this whole episode of her life behind her and start anew, would it be better for Uncas? He could marry a girl from a nearby tribe and their children would be happy and accepted…

Mary saw Alice's look of sorrow and knew now was the time to drive the knife in deeper, to sever all her ties to the heathen's world.

"Besides, my dear" she had a look of deep pity upon her face "surely you know the man… he was only fascinated with you because you were so different, blond hair, blue eyes… he'd have tied of you, gone back to his own."

Alice's eyes flashed up to Mary's face, the pain apparent in her eyes.

"There now, don't upset yourself, I only speak what I know to be the truth," she smiled warmly, "and you have a night of fun ahead of you, won't that be nice."

Mary pulled a stunned Alice forward.

"Now then, all ready"

The ball was in full swing when Alice arrived, escorted by Mary. Edward found them quickly and had trouble removing his eyes from Alice; every time she caught him staring he smiled sheepishly.

Edward brought her punch to drink and after a few glasses Alice began to feel a little light headed, the sorrow she felt seemed to melt from her.

Edward led her onto the dance floor and they danced to many merry songs, Alice couldn't help getting swept up in the merriment and so she was laughing and enjoying herself, the music and people bringing back nothing but fond memories of London. She belonged….

The evening finally drew to a close and Edward led her away from the ball to a secluded part of the fort near the outer wall. She could hear the soft running of water and noticed a stream flowed in from a hole in the fort wall.

She pointed at it a little too eagerly, "what is that?"

Edward laughed "It's a stream, some men dug it a while ago… normally it has guards around it but I guess this fort is lazy" he smiled

"Can people get in?" Alice asked

"If they can hold their breath long enough, I suppose so, but it's well concealed outside, hard to find."

Alice nodded and smiled, she didn't want to be here with him, any conversation to stop him doing what she knew he would.

Suddenly he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

"Alice," he breathed her name, "my dear Alice." He stroked a few strands of hair back from her forehead.

"Don't Edward," Alice tried to pull away from him but he held her fast.

"Alice, I love you."

"Edward," Alice cautioned.

"You must know I do," he looked into her eyes, "I know you have been through much, even though you won't tell me… but Alice, I can make you happy. I can give you a wonderful life," he searched her face, "marry me and we'll go back to England together, leave this wretched land behind, all the bad memories, marry me." He searched his pocket quickly and produced a very fine gold ring.

He held it out to her, "it was my Grandmother's."

Alice stared at him in shock, "Edward… I..."

"Hush, don't say it, don't say anything… this is God giving you another chance Alice, won't you take it?"

Alice looked up at him trying to find her senses through the swaying feeling inside her head. Was he right? Was God giving her another chance to set things right… it felt like she had been led here, was God the wielder of this fate.

Finally she nodded slowly. Edward's face lit up in a grin and he kissed her full upon the lips, Alice felt his lips press against hers and a sickness rose within her. She pushed him away…

He was still smiling, "I'm sorry," he said brushing his hair back from his face. "I'm just so happy you said yes." He smiled again and pushed the ring onto her finger, "Oh, wait here, don't move I must fetch something."

Alice nodded and watched him go.

She gazed up at the stars shining brightly above her "Is this my path?" she whispered to them "It seems you have led me here." She tried to fight back the overwhelming feeling of sorrow that welled up inside her; she covered her mouth and steadied herself on a wooden wall near her. The whole situation made her feel sick and she took gulps of air trying to quell it.

"It is as it should be," she finally whispered.

Edward returned, a smile still playing upon his lips, he placed a piece of paper into her hands, she unrolled it and read.

Two bookings for journey to England.

She looked up at him.

"I hope you don't think I am overzealous but I so hoped you'd say yes that when my ticket was purchased I added another, for you" he smiled. "It leaves in just over a week, we can be away and on the ship home." He smiled again and gestured for her to take him arm. "Come I'll walk you home."

They departed the scene unaware that eyes had watched the whole scene from the shadows. Alice had not even known within those few moments that Edward was gone she had nearly been saved.

Hawkeye quickly slipped back into the water and disappeared through the narrow waterway.

**Oh dear, it all looks gloomy!**

**I called this chapter ****Betrayal because there is a lot of it going on, people are telling Alice untrue things, Alice is telling herself lies and by the end she is even starting to betray her own love for Uncas! I'm unsure if the blame can lie fully with her, she is young and Uncas her first love, people older than her are constantly telling her she's wrong...**

**How much does everyone dislike Edward? He's sweet but I must say I dislike him, he's very two faced, all the people Alice has spoken to at the fort are. They disregarded her feelings for Uncas and his for her saying it was just a fascination, but Edward hardly knows her, doesn't care if she talks and still wants to marry her! humpf! **

**Well next chapter should be up soon as my evenings are filled with nothing but writing right now, I will miss it when I reach the end, which will be soon.**

**I can't promise a happy ending but I do hope you'll stick with me until it's finished!**


	11. Empty Promises

**Empty Promises**

Hawkeye returned to their camp site hidden within the woodland. Uncas waited impatiently for his brother and as his eyes made out Hawkeye's outline making its way through the trees he quickly walked to him.

"What did you see?" he asked hurriedly.

Hawkeye wiped water from his brow. "Waterway, easy to get one man in unnoticed" Hawkeye replied.

"Alice?" Uncas said his brow furrowing.

"Yes, I saw her…" he paused "she is well…and with another"

Uncas' face darkened "Another?"

"A man, he wants to take her back to England…I think she is confused brother…I saw tears in her eyes"

"I will go and find her, bring her back" Uncas said as his brother sat upon the ground.

"No, my son" Chingachgook said "Your anger burns bright, wait"

Uncas nodded stiffly.

"Do not let your heart harden against her father" Hawkeye said "her heart is good and true as is her love for Uncas …she is confused by the people around her"

Chingachgook nodded "I do not doubt it, white men seem to have strange ways of thinking" he looked up into the sky "but my heart is not hardened against her, my heart is open to my daughter….I wish her back for my son's sake and for their children to come" he paused "But I sense her wings are telling her to fly away, I do not know if she can resist their pull."

--

Over the next few days Edward and Mary did their best to plot together and fuel Alice's doubts. Edward wanted her for himself, part of him knew what he was doing was wrong and that she would never really love him but he fooled himself that that would not matter if he had her.

He constantly made promises to Alice, promises about finding her father's remains and bringing them back to London for burial, that he would bring her back to America to visit her sister whenever she wished and if she ever felt doubt about her life he would bring her back to the village….he did not intend to keep any of them, he knew….but it quietened Alice and seemed to make it harder for her to protest about the promise she had made him.

Mary had joined him, telling her that her man would have surely come and found her by now, if he were her husband the guards would have let him right through the gates and let him claim her…but he hadn't and surely that meant he did not want her anymore.

Of course Mary knew what she told the young girl was complete lies, as soon any savage they didn't know rolled up to the gates and demanded someone inside they would be shot, but the girl was very young and naive.

They both promised her all would be well back in England, everything would be as she remembered her old life and think of the friends that would have missed her so, how happy they would be and all the hurt she felt would fade with time, all would be well back in England and how proud her father would have been at how brave his daughter was

After hours of this treatment Alice's inner voice became quiet and all that echoed around her mind were the words that had just been spoken.

--

Finally the evening before they would begin their journey for the coast arrived. Alice felt that part of her had died…she had hardly spoken for days, just listened…she wondered if she was losing her mind but she tried to convince herself that all was well.

She lay upon the bed gazing out of the small window at the darkening sky. Mary had gone out drinking with a solider she knew and so Alice was alone for what felt like the first time in weeks. She let her eyes drift shut and softly began to hum to herself, the sound keeping her thoughts at bay.

The noise of the door opening made her stop and look up; she had so hoped she would have at least this evening alone.

But there in the doorway was not Edward or Mary but Uncas, his skin glistening with droplets of water, his hair wet and slicked back.

Alice stifled a whimper by biting her lip. She was dreaming again, she was sure of it… her dreams had been of nothing else for days. She closed her eyes tightly wishing the tormenting image away, but when she opened them he was still there and now he was moving towards her.

Alice's arm shot out her palm towards him. "Stop!" she cried "stop, no more dreams, please" she couldn't stop tears springing to her eyes. She knew now it wasn't a dream, had she gone mad? Was this just part of her strained imagination?

Uncas stopped and looked at her the concern showing in his eyes.

"Alice" his voice was soft and smooth just as she remembered it.

Alice's eyes grew wide "stop" she managed under her breath.

Uncas walked towards her his hand reaching for her. Alice pushed backwards with her feet moving herself further up the bed until the wall stopped her going any further. He reached across and gently placed his palm upon her cheek.

Alice flinched and then her eyes became clear as he again spoke her name.

She moved her mouth wordlessly, unable to find her voice, finally she pushed the word out "Uncas?" she said in a gasp.

Uncas nodded a smile hinting at the corners of his mouth. She lunged towards him wrapping her arms tightly around his form, feeling his skin and breathing in his scent. He embraced her back feeling her small frame shudder in exhaustion, he kissed her hair and fought back the overpowering emotions he felt. Alice sobbed into his shoulder her tears soaking into his already wet shirt.

"Alice" he said her name in a whisper over and over again.

Finally feeling her body relax a little against his he pulled himself away.

"We must go" he said quickly

He got up from the bed and took hold of Alice's wrist. He took one step away and felt Alice stiffen,

He turned and looked at her. Her eyes were red and tears pooled within them. Slowly and with what seemed to be great effort she shook her head sadly.

He looked at her questioningly "Come" he said tugging her wrist lightly.

Alice again shook her head "I can't" she managed, her voice sounded strange and broken.

He stared down at the woman before him; she shivered violently, her lip trembling even though the night air was warm. She looked down and squeezed her eyes shut tightly as if trying to remember something important.

"It's not right" She said through gritted teeth the words bringing a sense of sickness to her, she steadied herself with her palm "Things are how they should be"

Uncas let go of her wrist, his dark eyes flashing as he looked into her face "You are meant to be with me" his voice rose a little in anger.

Alice looked back at him and closed her eyes to blot out his face from her mind "No" she whispered.

Uncas was beside her upon the bed his hands upon her cheeks caressing them gently.

"Do you love me?"

Alice's face crumpled at the remembrance of the day by the stream, he had asked her the same thing. She forced her eyes open and looked up at him her whole being crying out for her to scream "Yes, yes of course!" to say the same words she had spoken that day.

He shook her gently by the shoulders bringing her back from her thoughts.

"Do you love me?" he repeated his hands again upon her cheeks.

Alice's closed her eyes again trying to dispel the fresh tears that formed there.

"It's not enough, if I do or not" she finally whispered pushing his hands from her cheeks "love isn't enough"

Uncas grabbed her wrist once more and roughly pulled her to her feet.

"You are my wife" his brow furrowed.

Alice pulled her wrist from him, she felt as if her body was dying all around her the emotional pain searing deep into her soul as fierce as any sword.

"It's forgotten" she whispered her voice breaking "everything will be" she looked up at him and Uncas could see the young woman was broken, defeated there was no more he could do. He knew she loved him more than anything, she loved him more than her own life, but this world would not allow them to be together not until Alice was strong enough to break away from the poisonous people around her, to blot out all their words… but he loved her no less…

He grabbed hold of her once again, pulling her into his arms, memorising how she felt in them.

"I will wait for you… if it must be so... I will wait"

Alice let out a whimper and pushed him away.

"Go" she managed "they'll kill you if they find you"

Uncas hesitated "We are on the outcrop of rock Alice, come to me" he studied her "I understand more than you know as if our minds shared the same path, I will always wait for you"

Alice choked back a sob "Just go" she breathed turning from him.

Uncas rested a hand upon her shoulder and before she could turn around to say anything more to him he had quietly left the room.

Alice fell onto the floor her legs seeming to have lost the ability to hold her weight any longer, she cried into her hands whispering the same words over and over again "I love you, I'm sorry" her heart felt as if it were breaking.

---

Alice fought with her emotions for the rest of the night. Time not giving her the hours she needed to think.

Her eyes were constantly drawn to the window, she could see dark clouds outlined by the moon sailing by and she knew Uncas looked upon the same night sky waiting for her. Her whole being ached with the need to be with him, wrapped in his arms and feeling the warmth and comfort he always provided.

Finally just before dawn she fell into a disturbed sleep where she was lost, deep in a dark forest and she knew no one would find her…

Mary woke her a few hours past dawn.

"You were dreaming my dear, time to get up" she looked at Alice "and you may want to bathe"

Alice wiped the sweat from her brow; her clothing clung to her drenched body. She rose and bathed as best she could and dressed.

She wept quietly to herself as she packed what little belongings she had away for the journey. She swept all thoughts aside and just repeated that she was doing the right thing.

"Are you ready my love" Edward asked as he arrived.

Alice nodded and he came to her wrapping his hands around her waist.

"Don't" she said brushing him away.

He laughed nervously "You have nerves for the journey, it will pass" he smiled.

But Alice knew it would not pass, she would not admit it but she knew she would never love this man.

"Come then, let us say goodbye to this place" he offered her his arm and she took it.

"I packed us some food" he said as they walked into the open air "we should be at the port by sunset and the ship sails in the morning"

Two horses stood saddled and waiting for them. A small band of soldiers were also mounted, ready to escort them to their destination. Edward helped Alice onto her horse and then got onto his own.

The gates were opened and they began to exit the fort. Mary waved at them eagerly and Alice gave her a curt nod.

Her eyes instantly found the outcrop of rock…he was so close to her…was he watching right now? She pulled her horse to a halt. Her thoughts for a moment willed her to kick her horse into a gallop and ride in that direction.

"What is it Alice" Edward's voice broke into her thoughts shattering the tiny resolve she had mustered.

She turned to him wanting to divert his attention from the way she had been looking.

"Did you send my letter?" she asked

"Yes, of course…as you asked"

Alice nodded, Cora would know what her fate was and hopefully her sister would understand.

"We must be on our way" Edward said looking impatiently to the escort.

She glanced one last time at the outcrop and then jigged her horse onwards after Edward.

They rode for many hours the late summer heat beating down upon them and making Alice feel a little sick.

She looked behind her often foolishly hoping Uncas would slip into view….the feeling she was on the wrong path had begun to creep into her mind, she knew it was too late now she had resigned herself to this, she was not strong enough to leave...

Her heart almost began to wish for an ambush…French, savage…she would welcome the death they brought…but she knew Uncas would be displeased with her cowardly thoughts and pushed them from her mind and still the sick feeling crept up on her.

The sun began to set bringing the cool evening air with it. A small village came into sight and it beckoned to them all with the promise of food and a warm bed.

After eating very little, the food seeming to fuel the sickness she felt, she retired to her room. She tried to promise herself that things would become easier once she was back in England; it was this land…the promises were empty and she knew this to be so but they offered her some comfort.

The next morning Edward awakened her with a light tapping upon her door. Alice rose and quickly dressed. She ate a small breakfast with him and then they left the inn ready for their journey. The ship loomed before them, huge and wooden; creaking slightly as the waves gently rocked its great hull.

The walkway was ready to take them aboard…Alice hesitated.

All her dreams died if she boarded this ship and she knew this very well. Her thoughts seemed to shine clearly…if she boarded her life was over. She looked back over her shoulder and then Edward's hand was in her own and he led her onto the ship and Alice let him as if she had been stunned.

It was over…

**Sorry to everyone that wanted a happier chapter but I've had the ending planned out for some time and…well you'll have to wait and see.**

**I know a lot of people will dislike Alice for seeming to be so weak but the times she lived in were very different to ours. Mixed race unions were very rare because they were looked on badly and some even resulted in death dealt out by mobs!**

**Also things were much more strict in codes of conduct and the way people should act…so please try not to think too badly of her.**

**Last chapter should be up fairly soon…thanks again for all the reviews I really do enjoy hearing what people thing so do keep them coming!**


	12. The Journey

**The Journey**

Alice came back to herself; she had been lost in thought for over an hour as she recalled the past. She lifted the hood upon her blue cloak trying to warm her face a little against the harsh sea air.

She sighed, the past made her heart feel heavy. But now she was on her last journey. She would not see him again.

Her heart ached a little at the thought of him… he had loved her and she could not give him the same in return. She looked back at where the land had been the last time she had looked. She remembered his proud stance, always proud and stubborn.

Their marriage had failed because she did not love him… and Edward had always known this.

It was on the journey to England she had known, they had been a week away from British shores and she had found the will to fight to find the strength she needed so badly.

If only she had known she had that strength before she boarded the ship that day… she thought things would have been very different…

Once in England she had refused to marry Edward, but he didn't abandon her, he stood by her through everything. She had intended to return to the New World the next year when she had gathered enough money.

After many months in England she had fallen dangerously ill and could not travel for first months and then years.

She had sent many letters to Cora and even to Uncas… begging them to forgive her, of her life and the relative happiness she had found. She knew full well none had reached their destinations; Edward had disposed of them thinking he was doing right by her.

Her hope began to fade that she would ever return to her beloved husband who waited for her and finally, her will broken a little, she had resigned herself to the fact that it was too late...but evens still Uncas was in her dreams all too often. She never remembered them fully apart from that he smiled a lot, being joy to her soul until she awoke cold and alone with a heavy heart.

Edward had persuaded her to marry him but for her it had been for security and reputation… nothing else. It had been unconsummated and a few months ago it had been annulled.

As her strength had grown and she again found her feet she felt spurred on to try again, if Uncas still waited for her or not… she must return.

Edward became a broken man after their annulment but still he loved her in his own way and that is why he had come with her, back to the New World and stood waving sadly to her as she boarded the ship to her last destination… home.

Finally Alice had been well enough for travel and with the help of her good friend John White Bear, or Bear as she affectionately called him, she had planned the journey and sent a letter to Cora, this time taking charge of sending the letter herself.

John appeared by her side, his beads clacking as he walked across the boards.

She looked up into his weather beaten face and smiled.

"Feeling better?" he asked

Alice nodded.

He looked out over the sea.

John was a good man, despised back in London for being half savage but Alice thought this had brought them closer together, she too did not belong among them.

Alice knew that the life she had left behind her all those years ago would never come back to her. She had accepted that Uncas had probably remarried; it was his duty to his people.

But her life too had changed. She was no longer alone and had a wonderful person in her life, her beloved… even though Uncas would always own her heart she was happy she could give a large part of it to another.

She came out of her thoughts…

"Bear," she said turning to the man, "I'm going to sleep for the rest of the way; I will try anyway," she smiled, "the thought of seeing my sister again will make it hard."

He smiled and nodded.

She thought of her dear sister often and had wanted to see her face for so long, she hoped with all her heart that her letter had reached her intact.

She walked into her cabin and got under the covers, hugging the form already asleep close to her.

"I love you" she whispered.

He awoke and looked at her, his beautiful dark eyes searching her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she smiled and kissed him upon his cheek "I was just saying goodbye to the past"

"It will be a new life" he whispered placing his tanned hand tenderly upon her arm.

She nodded and embraced him.

The days passed without incident and soon they had reached their port. She remembered the village so well, the place they had stayed at before taking the ship to London still stood.

With John's help they purchased three horses.

They mounted them and began their long ride. They had to stop every few hours, Alice was unused to the travel and her body was still a little weak.

John left them before their last rest stop promising to come and see them both soon at the village.

Alice watched him go and turned her gaze meeting his beautiful dark eyes once again. She sat beside him.

"We'll be there soon and all this… will be over" she ran her hands through his long hair.

He smiled at her touch and nodded certainly.

"It is as it should be" he said.

She stroked his cheek lovingly.

"I hope Cora got my letter" she squinted up into the blue sky.

"I'm sure she did, I'm eager to meet her" he lay back and stretched against the fallen log he leant on.

He looked back at her grinning "Do you love me"

She smiled back at him and wrapped her arms around his form "Until the ends of time, until the stars fall and I can no longer sing Moonlit Lullaby"

He laughed "and I the same"

When Alice felt rested enough to continue she rose, dusted her pink cotton dress down and checked her hair was still plaited tightly in a circlet upon her head. He then helped her back onto her horse even though she protested she was fine.

Soon she knew her surroundings all too well. The narrow path climbed up into the steep cliffs the rock walls seeming to frown down on them. The last time she had been here she had been lead by a Huron warrior who was going to kill her. The memory sent shivers up her spine. She had been so young, but 16 and she had been so unsure of herself.

They began their ride up, Alice leading the way.

They would be at the top in mere minutes and her heart hammered within her chest.

She looked over at the horse and its rider who rode behind her and smiled as he grinned back at her.

This was their new start and her second chance at happiness, she hoped Cora would be there and still... part of her longed for him to be there too she could not help the ache she felt so harshly within her heart, she loved Uncas still… but she knew it could not be so.

The horse's hoofs clacked upon the stone, sending echoes into the silence. She saw the plateau ahead and closed her eyes almost afraid to see what lay ahead. What if Cora could not forgive her foolishness and was not there waiting for her…

When she opened her eyes, knowing she must, she could clearly see a woman's form waiting.

Alice felt her heart soar, her sister was here.

She spurred her horse into a trot and when she was near enough she dismounted and flung herself into her sister's waiting arms, her tears of joy came easily and soon both the sisters were crying and embracing each other tightly.

Cora pulled away and placed her palms upon Alice's cheeks.

"I thought I'd never see you again Alice" she studied her younger sister's face, aged some but still full of youth.

Alice nodded "I wanted to come back, Oh Cora I knew in my heart I had chosen the wrong path" she wiped a tear from her sister's cheek "please forgive me"

"Of course" Cora said embracing her again. "I'm glad you have finally found yourself"

Cora's eye caught the movement of the other horse and she looked questioningly at Alice.

"Is this him?"

Alice nodded and grinned "he is my life" she whispered "Does he know? Did you…"

Alice had sensed him before he walked into view, the feeling cutting off all words. It was as if she had experienced the feeling many times over like a strange shiver that radiated through her whole being.

The figure came forward from the shadows where he had been standing, watching, waiting.

Her eyes grew wide as his face caught the light. Her breath caught within her throat. He was beautiful, her memory had served her well, and she had forgotten nothing… his beautiful eyes, his long dark hair, his mouth, his hands, the way he moved...

She stared at him as if frozen for many seconds and finally she spoke "You came" she whispered.

He studied her face for a moment and then his arms were around her pulling her to him.

He kissed her cheeks, her eyelids, and her mouth as the tears spilled afresh from her eyes.

"You came" she repeated looking up at him.

"I said I would wait" he breathed.

He smiled down at her.

"I was so lost" she said "forgive me"

Uncas gazed into her clear blue eyes and carefully placed a bracelet upon her wrist. It was her wedding ring, lovingly restored.

"Nachgochema anetaha anachemowagan" he said and they both smiled at the memory. Their eyes drank in each other after the many years of being apart. It was as if the whole world stopped for them and there was just this moment…

Finally Alice felt a sharp tug upon her sleeve and was brought back to the world.

She looked at the dismounted figure, his eyes shining with tears. She looked back at Uncas her eyes searching his "Do you know?" she managed.

Uncas looked over at the figure clinging to Alice and tears welled within his eyes, he could not stop them spilling down his cheeks.

She smiled and wiped away his tears "He was the reason I fought" she said gesturing to him "he gave me the strength to come back"

"His name is Tristan" she said as new tears brimmed within her own eyes "your son"

Uncas looked down at the child and without any word a grin spread across his face and he wrapped the boy into his arms, lifting him from the ground "my son" he repeated.

"Tell me" Uncas said turning his attention again to Alice.

Alice fully retold her tale to her beloved husband, how she had been with child when she was taken by the British, she had not known this to be so until she had been near English shores. How she had tired to find the money to return though she was heavy with child and that when Tristan was born she had fallen ill, so ill for so long that she could not return.

It had taken Alice eight long years to return, but she now knew the truth of their love, nothing would break it or come between it, their souls were forever entwined and they would always return to each other no matter how long and heartbreaking the journey.

Alice leant against Uncas' shoulder "when I knew I was going to bear your child I knew, my path lay with you and I had been so blind" she looked up at him.

Uncas set the boy upon his feet and took Alice back into his arms; finally the Great Spirit had blessed them both to live their lives together.

Alice pulled away a little "I taught him as best I could, I told him all the tales of our people that you taught me and the ways of our lives" she smiled down at her son.

"Your mother has taught you well" Uncas said

The boy smiled up "Yes father and she talked of you often, I feel I have known you all my life"

Uncas smiled.

He turned to Alice "I did not doubt you, my spirit was with you always" he brought her to him and kissed her tenderly.

She kissed him back knowing his words to be the truth.

"Let us go home" Uncas said brushing Alice's cheek with his thumb.

"Wunneet" Tristan called grinning up at them.

Uncas' brow rose in surprise and he laughed.

"It's the only word I remembered how to say" Alice said smiling.

Uncas nodded at her…

"Yes" Uncas said smiling at his family "It is good"

-----------

**Well that brings us to the end.**

**I hope I kept most of you guessing until near the very end and I hope you are happy with**** the happy ending.**

**I know many of you thought I was going to part them for good, so I'm glad I could prove you wrong!**

**I decided on this ending just before Alice was taken by the British ;)**

**I hope everyone enjoyed it and you'll let me know if you liked it.**

**I would really like to express all my thanks to Karen (aka Winglo), without her this tale may never have been told!**

**Also big thanks to everyone that left reviews! It really helped me finish it quickly.**

**I'm sad it's over but if I do come up with a new Alice & Uncas story I'll be sure to post it.**

**---**

**A little update.**

**I've taken in to account some of the reviews and have decided that once I finish my new story (or when I get a moment) I will write an alt ending that will not keep them apart for so long.**

**Please do let me know if it's something you'd like to read to spur me into writing it :)**


End file.
